Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: One Halloween night, Jack finds a young, skeleton boy in the graveyard. He takes it upon himself to look after this child. But...Why does the boy look like Jack? Parental!JackXOC. COMPLETE!
1. In the Graveyard

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 1

The crowd were all cheering and singing as their Pumpkin King was being pulled along on the wooden horse, clad in his scarecrow costume. Everyone parted as they let the horse come through.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back,_

_And scream like a banshee,_

_Make you jump out of your skin!_

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody scream!_

The Pumpkin King reached out and plucked a lit torch from a witch's hand.

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?_

The Pumpkin King lowered the torch into his mouth and swallowed the flame. He seemed fine, despite being on fire. In fact, he was dancing upon the horse.

_Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

The Pumpkin King lowered himself and breathed fire upon some of the town's people, making them recoil and scream in fright. The horse made its way towards the town's fountain, where the Pumpkin King jumped, did a flip in mid air and landed in the water while everyone sang.

Corpse Kid and Mummy both made their way to the fountain, leaning in to try and spot the Pumpkin King.

_In this town, we call home_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song_

Suddenly, Jack Skellington rose hauntingly out of the water, hands to his chest. His scarecrow outfit was gone and he now wore his trademark pinstriped suit and bat bow tie. His tie, flattened from being too long under water, puffed up slowly as he rose. Jack stretched his arm out for the crowd as they cheered.

Jack stood on the brim of the fountain and allowed everyone to clap for him.

The Mayor came running through the crowd as Jack stepped off of the fountain, smiling to himself. "Great Halloween everybody!" Mayor exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone!" Jack joined in, gesturing to the crowd around him.

"No, thank _you_, Jack! Without your great leadership-"

"Not at all, Mayor." Jack waved a hand at him.

"You're a scream, Jack!" one member of the town congratulated him.

Jack grinned his skeleton grin.

Once the Mayor had announced the contest, Jack snuck away from the crowd. He sighed as he hid behind a wall and began to make his way to the graveyard. He passed the band and dropped a coin into the hat in front of them.

"Nice work tonight, Bone Daddy." one of the musicians called.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jack said. "Just like last year, and the year before that…"

Jack walked through Halloween Town's gates. He sighed again and walked through the graveyard, hand to his chin in thought. He paused and tapped his leg. Zero, his ghost dog, rose out of his grave and followed his master.

Jack leaned against a gravestone. Jack had already been through these conflicted feelings before. When he discovered Christmas. A part of him was tired of being the Pumpkin King, master of fright and demon of light. The other part of him knew this was job and talent so he should be proud of it, enjoy it.

Jack let out a frustrated yell. Zero whimpered out of fear.

Jack turned to his ghost dog, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Zero." He apologized, patting the dog's head.

Zero smiled, the best a dog can, and spun around.

Jack smiled.

Suddenly, there was another whimper. A much louder whimper. Coming from behind another gravestone.

Jack's eye sockets widened. Was that another Halloween Town member? He must've frightened them too. Jack, carefully and slowly, walked over to the source of the noise. "Hello?" He called. "Are you alright?"

Zero followed him over.

Jack looked behind the gravestone and saw…nothing. "That's strange, I could've sworn I heard something…"

Zero flew ahead quickly.

"Zero? What's wrong, boy?" Jack asked.

Zero stopped when he reached another gravestone, shaped like a square. It stood tall, tilted slightly. Zero sniffed something and barked, calling for Jack.

His master obliged and walked over.

Behind the square tombstone was a boy. His knees were pulled to his chest, his face buried in them. The boy's hair was black with a white outline and stuck out at odd ends. It reminded Jack of Sora's hair. Jack could tell, by looking at the boy's hands, that he was a skeleton…with hair. The child was wearing what was left of a white, torn shirt and black trousers. Small, frayed bat wings poked out of rips on the back of the shirt. His shoes were just torn pieces of leather. His sobs were muffled.

Jack knelt down beside him.

"Hello," Jack greeted softly, trying to sound as kind as possible.

The boy looked up and scrambled back, screaming. "Help!" He cried out.

Jack held out a hand and paused. This child looked like him. His face. But he had a small, jack-o-lantern mask on his right eye socket (As in the boy's right, Jack's left). "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy stopped his cries for help and wiped his eye socket. "…R-Really?"

Jack nodded. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Where're you from?"

The boy shrugged.

"Where're your parents?"

"D…Don't know…"

Jack's face saddened. This boy was here, all on his own. No wonder he was so scared.

"How did you get here?"

The boy shrugged again. "Heard singing and chanting…Ran."

Jack sighed and looked at his feet. He heard their Halloween celebration.

"What's your name?" Jack looked back him and asked.

"Don't know…Can't remember…" The child shook and clutched his head, beginning to cry again.

Zero rubbed his nose against the boy's arm. The child looked up and stared at Zero.

"This is my dog, Zero." Jack introduced his pet.

The boy held out his hand hesitantly and patted Zero's head. Zero licked the boy's hand.

The child began to laugh.

Jack smiled. At least the child was beginning to calm down. By the sound of his voice, the boy was at least seven or eight years old. But what was he doing here? Did he stumble upon the holiday doors?

Jack glanced back at the child, who turned to him after finishing his laughing.

"What's your name, Mister?" the boy asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"My name is Jack Skellington." Jack gestured to himself. "I'm the Pumpkin King."

"Oh…They were singing…about you…" the boy realised.

"Yes, they were."

"But you're not a scarecrow! You're a skeleton."

"That was just a costume."

The boy nodded. He placed his chin on his knees. "I wanna go home…"

"I'm afraid neither of us know where that is." Jack said.

"I'm scared…" The boy admitted. He began to shiver in the Autumn wind.

Jack began to pity this boy. Here he was, all alone, shivering and wearing hardly any clothes.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Jack asked.

"No…I'm not going back to that scary place…" The boy said, recoiling a little.

"I'm afraid it's the only safe place you _could _go."

Jack thought about Christmas Town. This child would be safe with Sandy Claws. This thought was swept from his mind. No Halloween citizen belonged in Christmas Town. Least of all someone who looked like the Pumpkin King.

The boy pondered this for a second. "O-Ok…"

Jack held out his hand, which the child took and was pulled to his feet.

The Pumpkin King held the boy's hand while they exited the graveyard and made their way towards Jack's house, Zero at his master's heels.

…

Jack and the child managed to sneak across the town without running into anyone. Jack didn't need more compliments and he certainly didn't need anyone frightening the new little terror. As strange as that sounds.

The boy glanced around the town in terror. The buildings were all dark and twisted, like something out of a child's comic book; just scary.

They finally arrived at the Pumpkin King's house. Jack quickly got out his keys and opened the door, then gestured for the youngster to enter. He did and Jack followed him.

The skeleton boy looked around at his surroundings. This house seemed even scarier then the whole town put together.

Jack walked up to the child, who seemed to be looking up at the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Mr. Skellington." The boy replied, looking up at Jack.

Said skeleton chuckled. "Please, no formalities, just Jack."

The boy nodded and smiled.

God, it looked like Jack's smile.

"Alright then, Jack."

Jack gestured to the living room door and the boy strolled towards it, listening to Jack saying: "I'll give you a tour of Halloween Town tomorrow then we'll buy you some new clothes."

The child nodded again and glanced down at his current clothes.

They entered the living room and the child sat on the couch.

"I'm afraid I don't have any pyjamas you could wear," Jack said. "But I do have some blankets." With that said, Jack turned and rummaged through a chest of draws.

Zero floated over to the child and sniffed his face. The boy giggled.

Jack turned to him, holding two moth-eaten blankets. "Here we go!"

The youngster chose this opportunity to lie down. He lay his head down on the crimson, plush pillow and allowed Jack to cover him with the blankets.

The child yawned and Zero moved towards his basket.

Jack walked over to the door, fully aware that the boy was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight, my boy." Jack whispered before turning out the light and heading towards his own room.

…

Jack lay awake in bed, thoughts swimming through his mind. How could anyone just abandon this poor child? Who had a stone, cold heart worthy enough to pull such a stunt?

Jack shook his head. It was now his duty to take care of the boy, whether he liked it or not. The good news was, Zero seemed to like him, as did Jack. The boy was just shy, is all. But Jack couldn't keep one question popping up in his skull. Why did the child look like him?

Author's note:

At last! I am able to write my Nightmare Before Christmas fanfic! As you can tell, yes, the Christmas fiasco has indeed happened. Just a quick side note, Sally has not been created yet. Reasons will become clearer later on in the story. And yes, Jack has met Sora, Donald and Goofy. I can probably say that you will like little Cobweb. For some information on him, go to my profile. Review please!


	2. Tour of Halloween Town

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 2

The sound of the skeletal cockerel echoed throughout Halloween Town. Residents, such as the Vampire Brothers, were already outside, preparing their shops and anything else they had to do. The jack-o-lantern sun began rising, making the orange colour flood over the town.

Jack slowly awoke. The first thing he spotted was Zero in his dog basket, sleeping soundly. The orange light shone through Jack's bedroom window, making the Pumpkin King squint and try to block out the light with his hand.

He threw the blankets off of himself and yawned, stretching his arms. They made a clicking noise.

Jack stood and straightened himself, still clad in his cream, puffy pyjamas and night cap. He walked over to the stairs and began to descend them.

Jack entered the living room soon after, glancing at the sofa. The skeleton boy was still asleep. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

The Pumpkin King stood in front of the sink and stared at it. What to do now? Should he wake the child up? Feed him? Probably. Well, minus the waking him up part. But feed him what? Cereal? Most likely.

Jack sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He suddenly heard a yawn and the springs in the sofa stretch. He turned to the doorway, only to find the boy standing there, looking up at him. Jack stared at the child and the child stared at Jack.

"Good morning," Jack let the silence end with that greeting. "Did you sleep well?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, um…Would you like something to eat?"

The boy tilted his head. "Eat?"

"Yes, you know, food."

"Oh, yes, of course, food. The yummy kind?" The boy asked.

Jack raised an imaginary eyebrow in confusion but nodded anyway.

"Alright then." The boy said and headed over to a chair and sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

Jack stared at him for a bit before searching for something to make the child's breakfast. "What would you like? Cereal? Eggs? Bacon?"

"Are those the things I'm allowed to eat?" The boy turned to Jack.

"Um…Yes. Why?"

"They told me I'm not allowed to eat certain things."

"They? Who're they?"

"I don't know." He paused before continuing. "May I have some cereal, please?"

"Of course." Jack replied, smiling. He reached up to the cupboard and pulled it open then began to dig through it. He found a box of 'Spider-O's' and took out a bowl then began to pour the contents into it. "With or without milk?"

"Is that the white stuff on the shelf?"

Jack looked at the boy to see him pointing at something. Jack followed his gaze. "No, that's sugar." He said, picking up the jar of sugar then placing it back on the shelf. "It's this." Jack made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

The boy tilted his head once more but nodded. "Alright."

Jack began pouring the milk into the bowl for the lad. He picked up the bowl and strolled over to the table, putting the bowl in front of the boy and picking up a spoon from the rack of utensils and putting it into the milk. "There you are. Dig in."

The boy looked at the bowl before picking up the spoon and chewing on the soggy pieces of cereal and swallowing them. He kept repeating these actions while Jack sat on the chair opposite him.

"We're going to have to name you," Jack said. "We can't have you unnamed."

The boy looked up. "Could I not have your name?"

Jack chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not. But what would you like to be named?"

The boy paused in thought and shrugged. "The only name I know of is Jack Skellington."

Jack hummed thoughtfully. The boy couldn't have his name, so what name could he have?

Jack glanced back at the child and was surprised to find him tracing his finger along the cobweb patterns on the cereal box. "These…they're…they're…"

Jack tilted his head. "Interesting?" He recommended.

"Yes. What are they called?"

"Spider webs or cobwebs."

"Cobwebs…" The boy repeated, the word sounding good to him.

"Do you like that word, then?" Jack asked.

The boy nodded.

"There. Right there. We could call you Cobweb until we find out your real name."

The boy looked up. "Really?"

"Only if you think it's suitable."

The boy- now called Cobweb- smiled. "Yes, I like it."

"Then it's decided."

Jack stood up from the table. "I'll just go and get changed. You wait here, alright?"

Cobweb nodded.

Jack exited the kitchen, leaving Cobweb to finish his breakfast.

Jack strolled into his bedroom, heading towards the strangely balanced wardrobe and opened it, taking out his pinstriped suit. He changed quickly and walked back down stairs. Jack entered the kitchen once more, only to find Cobweb staring at him; as if waiting for him to come down again. The bowl was empty, seemingly clean.

"I'm finished." Cobweb announced timidly.

"So I see." Jack chuckled and took the bowl from in front of him, placing it in the sink and beginning to wash it. "We'll head out into town soon. Just to get you acquainted with everyone. Then we'll buy some new clothes for you."

Cobweb nodded.

Jack left the bowl to dry. He stood beside Cobweb. "C'mon then, let's go." He held out his hand and Cobweb took hold of it, jumping off the chair and allowing Jack to lead him out of the house, Zero at their heels.

…

The streets were busy with different monsters and Halloween beings. Cobweb stayed close to Jack.

Suddenly, they came to a stop.

"Morning, Jack!" Cobweb heard a voice greet. He looked up to see a short, plump man with a wide grin and strange eyes. His top hat was tall and thin and Cobweb could see a badge on his jacket, the word: 'Mayor' carved into the surface.

"Hello, Mayor." Jack said, a wide grin on his face.

The Mayor looked like he was about to say something, but he paused when he saw Cobweb. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Cobweb," Jack introduced the child. "He's new in town."

Cobweb hid behind Jack's legs.

The Mayor chuckled. "A little shy, this one."

"Afraid so. I found him in the graveyard." Jack said.

The Mayor's head spun around, showing his sad face.

If Cobweb had blood, it would've gone cold.

"Jack," The Mayor whispered, gesturing for Jack to lower himself to the Mayor's height. He did and began to listen. "You don't even know who this child is!"

"Now, now, Mayor." Jack smiled. "Cobweb is perfectly behaved. He's just a little shy."

"Then why does he look like you?"

Jack quickly glanced at Cobweb, then lowered himself again. "I asked myself that as well. I've never seen this child before and I-"

"Have I done something bad?"

Both men turned to Cobweb, whose eye sockets were lowered in sadness and worry.

"Of course not, Cobweb." Jack said, kneeling down to the boy. "We're just discussing a few things. Why don't you go and play with Zero until our conversation is over?"

Cobweb nodded. "Ok."

With that said, Cobweb ran off, over to Zero.

Jack watched him go. "See?" He turned back to the Mayor. "Nothing to worry about. He's hardly capable of hurting anyone, anyway. It seems Cobweb's lost his memories." Jack patted the Mayor's shoulder. "Trust me, Mayor, I know what I'm doing."

Mayor's head spun around again, displaying his happy face. "Alright, Jack, if you're sure."

"Of course, I'm sure, Mayor." Jack turned to Cobweb. "Come along, Cobweb!"

Said child turned back to Jack, finishing stroking Zero. "Ok." He began to stroll back over to Jack and the Mayor, Zero behind him.

Jack took hold of Cobweb's hand again and began to lead him to a shop opposite his house.

Jack straightened his bow tie before opening the door, making the bell above it jangle.

Rolls of thread decorated the walls, which were painted purple. The carpet was black. A violet sofa sat by the wall, a waiting area for customers.

Jack rang the bell on the counter.

"Coming!" a voice in the back called.

Jack straightened his bow tie once more.

A girl came through the door behind the counter. Her violet dress and black robe trailed behind her. Her long black hair came down just above her backside, a white streak in the middle. One of her eyes were red, the other was blue. They widened when they saw her customer. "Jack!"

"Hello, Shadow." Jack greeted, waving to her.

"H-Hello, Jack." Shadow said, wringing her hands behind her back. She spotted Cobweb standing beside Jack's leg. "Who's this little terror?"

"Oh, this is Cobweb." Jack said, gesturing to the skeleton next to him.

Shadow walked from behind the counter over to the skeletons. She knelt down to Cobweb, who took a few steps back. "Hello, Cobweb." She held out her hand. "My name is Shadow."

"Oh…Hello, Shadow." Cobweb greeted, shaking her hand.

Shadow tugged on the ripped sleeve of his shirt. "My…What're you wearing?"

"I found him in these clothes, Shadow." Jack said. "He was in the graveyard."

"I see," Shadow said thoughtfully. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?" she asked, looking up and smiling at Jack.

"That's why we came, you're the best person for the job." Jack said.

Shadow blushed and rose to her feet, looking up at the skeleton. "Thank you, Jack…"

"Oh…You're welcome, Shadow." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

Cobweb glanced at Jack then Shadow. He had a strange feeling in his chest- or ribcage, as it were- as he watched them. He then found he had to look _down _to watch them.

"Well, anyway, we better get Cobweb measured up." Jack recommended.

"Oh, of course," Shadow said, pausing her stare into the Pumpkin King's eye sockets. "Now, Cobweb, if you just- Cobweb?"

Both of them looked around, confused.

"Cobweb?" Jack called. "Where are you? Cobweb?"

"Up here."

Both Halloween citizens looked up.

Cobweb was in the air, his small wings flapping madly; trying to support the weight of the child. He looked down at them, his eye sockets showing he was worried.

"How did you get up there?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know."

Shadow left the room and re-entered, carrying a folded up a step ladder. "I use this for extra tall Halloween residents." Shadow explained after seeing Jack's quizzical look. She unfolded the ladder and climbed it.

Jack watched her, ready to catch her if she fell.

Shadow opened her arms. "Come down, Cobweb," she told him gently.

"I can't." Cobweb said.

"Yes, you can, just imagine yourself coming down."

Cobweb tried. He failed, only rising higher into the air, craning his neck so his head didn't hit the low ceiling.

"Take your time, Cobweb." Jack added, his voice as gentle as Shadow's.

Cobweb then saw it. Himself, lowering down into Shadow's arms. He saw Shadow climbing down the ladder. Then it happened, all in that exact order.

He felt one of Jack's hands stroke his black and white hair.

Shadow lowered him to stand on his own two feet.

"There, all better now." Shadow whispered, holding his hand and smiling at him. "Now as I was saying, let's get you measured up."

"Measured up?" Cobweb asked.

Shadow nodded. "Come on, nothing to worry about."

The sorceress began leading the child into the back room. "You wait here, Jack." She told him. "Cobweb will be out soon."

Jack nodded and sat on the sofa. He looked down at his feet and sighed. He picked up a magazine from the square coffee table. He flicked through all the pages. Not one with a picture or article of him. Jack smiled. Shadow knew how much as hated it when people stared at pictures or read the same article over and over again, just because it had him in it.

The door behind the counter opened and Shadow and Cobweb walked through.

Jack turned in their direction.

"What do you think, Jack?" Shadow asked him.

Jack looked down at Cobweb, who was tugging at his jacket. The boy's suit looked similar to Jack's, except it was grey with black pinstripes. The suit fitted his thin, lanky frame perfectly; making him look like he had at least some muscles, not just bones. The tailcoat finished at his knees. Jack could see a crisp, white shirt underneath Cobweb's coat. The bow tie was shaped like a spider, its legs just about touching Cobweb's shoulders. Cobweb's new shoes were made of proper leather and polished.

"Splendid work, Shadow!" Jack exclaimed, walking over to them.

Shadow smiled. "Thank you, Jack." She showed him the bundle of clothing in her arms. "I made him some pyjamas as well."

Jack took the bundle of black fabric from Shadow's arms. "Thank you, Shadow."

"Yes, thank you, Shadow." Cobweb joined in. He didn't exactly understand what 'thank you' meant, but if Jack had said it, then maybe Cobweb should say it too.

"You're both welcome." Shadow replied then looked at Cobweb. "And it was a pleasure to meet you, Cobweb."

Cobweb nodded.

"How much do I owe you?" Jack asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh no, Jack! You don't owe me anything! Consider these clothes a gift." Shadow said.

"But Shadow, I can't just-"

"No, Jack, I insist." Shadow interrupted him, taking one of his hands in her own.

"Oh…" Jack whispered, beginning to blush. "Um…Alright, Shadow…"

Shadow smiled at him, then looked at Cobweb. "Now, Cobweb, those are special clothes. I cast a spell on them. They'll grow as you do."

Cobweb tugged at this jacket one more time. "Hmm…Smart."

Jack smiled. Good. This was good. Cobweb wasn't fighting with anyone or misbehaving. To be honest, Jack didn't expect him to. Cobweb was far too shy. He wasn't like Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Jack took hold of Cobweb's hand. Thanking Shadow one last time, he turned to exit the shop.

…

Jack knocked at the large, iron door.

"Come in, the door's open!" A hoarse yell was heard from inside.

Upon hearing it, Cobweb clutched Jack's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, Cobweb." Jack reassured, beginning to open the door.

They entered the building and ascended the stairs. A man in a wheelchair sat at the top. His head was shaped strangely and his mouth looked rather like a duck bill. "Ah, Jack Skellington, my boy! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hello, Doctor." Jack greeted. He gestured to Cobweb. "Doctor Finkelstein, this is Cobweb. Cobweb, this is Doctor Finkelstein, our town's doctor and scientist."

Dr. Finkelstein wheeled up to Cobweb and leaned forward to get a better look at him. He opened his large head and scratched his brain.

Seeing this, Cobweb hid behind Jack's legs.

"I'm afraid he's a little bit shy." Jack said.

Zero rubbed his nose against Cobweb, who looked up and began laughing.

"And it seems Zero and I are the only ones who he's not afraid of. Oh, and Shadow." Jack chuckled.

Dr. Finkelstein nodded and hummed thoughtfully. "Jack, how old is this boy?"

"I'm not sure, Doctor. I found him in the graveyard."

"He looks just like you."

"I know. Everyone points that out."

Dr. Finkelstein began to turn, using the controller on his wheelchair. "Come. Let's go to my lab."

Jack nodded and began to lead Cobweb and Zero into the lab.

…

Cobweb searched through all the test-tubes of chemicals as Dr. Finkelstein and Jack had a private chat, as Jack had put it.

"Don't touch that, Cobweb!" Jack told him, suddenly turning around and seeing the child's grab for a test-tube.

Cobweb looked up at Jack then looked at his own two feet.

"Jack," Dr. Finkelstein whispered, catching the Pumpkin King's attention and making him turn back around to face the doctor. "Jack, are you sure you know that child as well as you think you do?"

"Honestly, Doctor. Cobweb is but a child. He doesn't remember a thing."

"Perhaps I could do some experiments?" Dr. Finkelstein asked, beginning to smile.

Jack's eye sockets widened. Experiment on a child? What was going through the Doctor's mind? "Absolutely not, Doctor!" Jack said, a little louder then he wanted.

Dr. Finkelstein shrank in to his wheelchair a little, frightened by the volume of Jack's voice.

Cobweb too shrank back.

Jack saddened. "I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to snap."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded, taking in the apology. "All we can do, Jack, is let you take care of the boy. If he isn't afraid of you, it means he's probably not from Halloween Town."

Jack nodded. He looked at Cobweb, who was wringing his hands.

"Understandable, Doctor." Jack said, looking back to the man in the wheelchair.

The Pumpkin King walked over to Cobweb and held out his hand. Cobweb hesitantly took hold of it.

Together, they thanked the doctor and strolled out of his lab.

…

After introducing Cobweb to the rest of the town, Jack decided it was about time they went home. The jack-o-lantern sun was beginning to set.

Jack opened the door to his house and allowed Cobweb to enter first. He shut the door behind them. The Pumpkin King still had the bundle of clothing under his arm.

Jack walked into the living room and placed Cobweb's new pyjamas on the couch. He stretched his arms.

Cobweb sat on the couch and looked up at Jack.

Jack smiled at him. "I suppose we should get dinner ready, hm?"

Cobweb nodded.

Jack ruffled his hair and walked into the kitchen.

Cobweb watched him go, then turned to the ghost dog in front of him. He smiled and patted his head. Zero spun around in a circle.

Cobweb stood up from the couch. He walked over to the bookcase in the corner and explored the various hardbacks. Then spotted one he liked. It was red and leather, with the word 'Christmas' in gold letters.

Cobweb glanced at the kitchen doorway, just in case Jack decided to come back. When he didn't, Cobweb turned back to the bookcase and put his hand on the book, grabbing it, and began to pull. It wouldn't budge, so Cobweb pulled harder. He clenched his teeth and put his foot flat against the bookcase. He pulled again. The book came out, making Cobweb stumble over and fall on to his bottom. Several other hardbacks fell to the floor, the pages fluttering as they fell.

"Ok in there, Cobweb?" Jack called.

"Yes, Jack!" Cobweb responded, quickly getting up and putting the books back before Jack could come in and see what he was up to.

Cobweb sat back down, legs crossed and the book in front of him. He opened it and stared at the picture inside. On the page, sat a drawing of a man in a red suit. The trim looked furry and white. The hat matched the suit the person was wearing. The man was rather large- in width, that is- and had a long, puffy beard.

He suddenly heard someone clearing their throat and looked up.

Jack stood beside him, arms folded over his chest. He was staring down at Cobweb, neither looking angry nor happy. Just…neutral.

Cobweb saddened. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jack smiled. "No, Cobweb. You just got me a bit worried, that's all. I called you, but you didn't answer."

"Oh."

"Well, dinner's ready."

Cobweb nodded and got up, leaving the book on the floor and began walked to the kitchen.

Jack watched him go. His attention was caught by the book on the floor. He looked at it, narrowing his eye sockets a little. Sandy Claws… Jack's eye sockets widened. What was that old book doing there? Jack shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

…

Jack leaned back on his chair and patted the place his stomach should be. He sighed contently. "That was lovely." He said, looking over at Cobweb, who was just finishing his Spaghetti and Eyeballs. "Is that nice, Cobweb?"

Cobweb looked up, a few noodles hanging from his mouth. He nodded, making one of the noodles flip from his mouth and drop on to the plate in front of him.

Jack smiled and waited a few moments as Cobweb finished his dinner, then stood and took both their plates, placing them in the sink and washing them.

"Now," Jack spoke up. "I believe it's time for bed."

Cobweb nodded and pulled the bib from his neck, laying it on the table. "Am I sleeping on the couch again?"

"Afraid so." Jack put a hand to his chin in thought. "I suppose we'll have to build you a room. Perhaps I could ask Shadow if she knows any spells."

Cobweb had already began walking to the door. He strolled over to the couch, lifting up the pyjama shirt. He unbuttoned his coat, putting it on the arm of the couch, then took of his spider bow tie and shirt. He picked up the pyjama shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it up. He took off his trousers and pulled the pyjama trousers on.

Jack walked into the room. He smiled. "Wonderful, they fit perfectly."

Cobweb glanced down at the black silk used for his pyjamas, almost trying to follow the pattern the white pinstripes made.

"And they're made of silk too." Jack pointed out.

Cobweb climbed onto the couch, moving the crumpled blanket over himself and resting his head on the pillow.

Jack smiled at him. "Good night, my boy." Was the last thing Jack said before turning out the light and heading upstairs into his own bedroom.

…

Jack lay awake in bed, the main light out but the fire behind him still flickering. He sighed. At least they had found the boy a name, that was something. Jack hoped he would be able to find the boy's parents soon. Not that he wanted Cobweb to go, he just didn't want to seem like a kidnapper to whoever was looking for the child. Jack shook his head before turning the lever to turn out the fire, plunging the room into total darkness. Soon, the Pumpkin King fell asleep.

…

Author's note:

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the time it took to update. Seriously guys, I feel really bad for keeping you guys waiting. But school projects were keeping me busy, as were my other stories. Second of all, I apologize if the Mayor or Dr. Finkelstein seem a bit OOC. I've never written about their character before, so it was pretty tough. If anyone has any advice about improving the way I write about their character, please put it in a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, I watched The Nightmare Before Christmas today. I sang every one of the songs when they came on. I told my brother that I could act out the film, word-for-word, and he agreed! Lol. See ya next time, folks!


	3. Cobweb's New Treasure

Cobweb Tend to Grow on Halloween.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 3

Jack was awoken by a loud thump. Quickly jolting up in bed, Jack turned the lever to turn on the fire. It lit up the room, the darkness shifting to the deepest, dampest corners. The Pumpkin King glanced around the room. No, nothing had fallen off the shelves. Zero was sleeping soundly in his bed.

In one clever thought, Jack threw the covers off of himself, speed-walking towards the stairs and descending them as quickly as he could.

He switched the light on in the living room, only to find Cobweb on the floor, his head missing.

"Cobweb!" Jack exclaimed. "Where's your head?"

Cobweb's body sat up and shrugged its shoulders.

"Over here." A voice said. Jack turned his head and the body turned its neck, as if looking at the source of the voice.

Cobweb's head sat over by the wall.

"What happened?" Jack asked, looking back and forth, from Cobweb's body to his head; as if the two parts of the child's body were two people.

"I fell off the couch and hit my head on the coffee table, it came off." Cobweb explained.

"How did your head get over there?"

"Hm…I found out my head is quite bouncy…"

Jack sighed. He walked over to Cobweb's skull and lifted it. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. Though my head hurts." Cobweb said.

Jack hummed thoughtfully and walked over to Cobweb's body, placing the boy's head on its neck; connecting the two parts together.

"Ow." Cobweb said, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

Jack knelt down in front of him. "Don't worry, you'll get used to that."

Jack stretched and looked at the clock. "Hmm. Looks like it's breakfast time." He said then entered the kitchen, Cobweb following.

"Cereal again?" Jack asked, already taking out the box of Cobweb's new favourite cereal.

"Yes, please." Cobweb nodded.

Jack smiled. At least Cobweb had manners.

Cobweb sat at the table and waited for Jack to bring his breakfast, which he did after a few moments. The boy immediately dug the spoon into his breakfast, quickly eating it.

Jack chuckled. That reminded him of when he himself were a child.

The Pumpkin King turned back to the counter and poured himself some coffee. Sitting opposite Cobweb, Jack sipped the drink.

Cobweb looked up from his cereal. "What's that?"

Jack glanced at him. "Coffee."

"Oh."

Jack stared at him for a few moments before speaking up. "Cobweb,"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Have you remembered anything since you came here?"

Cobweb paused. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Jack sighed. He continuously sipped at his black coffee while watching Cobweb eat his cereal. "I've got to go to a meeting this morning," He informed the boy, talking as if it wasn't breaking news. Well, it wasn't, but Cobweb had never heard of these meetings before. "So, you'll have to stay here."

Cobweb paused his eating, holding his spoon in mid-air. "On my own?"

"Well, you'll have Zero here with you."

"Could I not come with you, Jack?"

Jack stayed silent for a moment or so before speaking again. "Maybe. Though I don't think the Mayor would be entirely happy about me bringing you along. But…" He sighed, seeing Cobweb's pouting face. "Alright, you can come."

Cobweb smiled a happy and relieved smile. Being in this big house, all alone, with no one to talk to but a ghost dog didn't exactly appeal to Cobweb; despite his liking of Zero.

Jack left the kitchen several minutes later, heading up to his bedroom to get changed.

Cobweb also left the kitchen, going into the living room to change into his suit. After putting on his nice, new suit, Cobweb glanced at the bookcase. He walked over to it carefully, as if he thought something was about to jump out and attack him. As he searched through the books, he stepped on something and looked down. The book from the night before was under his foot. He stepped off of it and picked it up. Christmas. _What in the world is that? _Cobweb thought to himself.

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and turned. Jack was walking in, dressed in his usual pinstriped suit and bat bow tie.

"Jack," Cobweb began, catching the skeleton's attention like a net would catch a butterfly. "What's…Ch-ristmass?"

Jack tilted his head in confusion and walked over to the boy, then saw the book he was holding. "Oh, that. It's pronounced _Christmas_ and it's a holiday."

"Holiday?"

"Like Halloween. There are more holidays then just ours. In fact, there's quite a lot."

"Oh, I see."

"Christmas is a holiday of joy and hope. A time when people spend time with their families, and give each other presents and then they-" He stopped when he glanced at the clock. "Oh, no! We best be going!"

Quickly, he took Cobweb by the hand and began leading him to the front door. Cobweb had a tight grip on the Christmas book; deciding that this was his new treasure. It seemed important to Jack, so he supposed it must be valuable.

…

Jack and Cobweb ventured out into town, getting greetings from the citizens of Halloween Town on the way. Even the Witches had said their hellos. Cobweb remembered meeting the two sisters. They had tried to pinch his cheeks. Before they could, he had swiftly run behind Jack's legs and was too terrified to come out from hiding.

Cobweb walked a few more steps before realizing Jack had stopped. He looked back, only to see the skeleton looking in a different direction. Cobweb looked in the same direction and saw what Jack was staring at. Or, more accurately, _who. _

Shadow sat outside her shop, doing some work on- what looked like- a jacket with her sewing machine. She looked so peaceful while working and Cobweb had found out that making clothes was her passion. She suddenly looked up, as if she knew she was being watched. A smile was born on her face when she saw the two skeletons.

Jack waved shyly with his free hand.

Shadow suddenly frowned and turned off the sewing machine, getting up from her stool and walking over to the them.

Jack quickly let go of Cobweb and straightened his tie before smiling, a smile that a child would use to act innocent. "Good morning, Shadow." He greeted as she approached.

"Good morning, Jack, Cobweb." She said absentmindedly, hand to her chin and still frowning, narrowing her eyes.

The thing Jack didn't like was that fact that she was frowning up at him. He suddenly began mentally panicking, praying to God that he hadn't upset her. The first reason was: Shadow was his friend and he didn't enjoy seeing her upset. The second reason being: Shadow was the type of girl who loved to sing and dance and was genuinely happy, but would bite your head off if she was upset with you.

"W-What's the matter?" Jack asked, mentally slapping himself for stuttering.

"Just…Imagining you in a different suit."

"Different suit?"

"Hmm. I know I made this one, Jack," She put a hand on his arm, gently stroking the material used for his suit. This action made an imaginary pink blush splash across Jack's cheeks. "But don't you ever get tired of it? Like you want something different?"

"Yes!" He answered, thinking that that was the answer she wanted to hear. A sudden thought occurred to him. What if she was upset that he didn't want that suit anymore? "I-I mean, no, Shadow. It's fine. I know I have been wearing this suit for a while now, but I-" He was interrupted when Shadow reached up and took hold of both ends of his tie, moving it slightly. Jack hadn't even noticed it had gone wonky when he had tried to straighten it.

"Sorry, Jack. It was distracting me." Shadow said after seeing the confusion on his face.

Before Jack could respond, Cobweb tugged on his sleeve. When Jack looked at him, Cobweb pointed at the town hall's open doors, gesturing to the Mayor.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, Shadow, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this _meeting_-" He paused and glanced over at the Mayor, who was waving; his happy face being displayed. "-short."

Shadow blinked. "Oh, of course, Jack…I understand that you're busy…"

Jack smiled. "Oh, but I was wondering if you knew any spells to…_expand _my house."

"Expand?"

"Yes. If Cobweb is to stay in my house, he needs a bedroom of his own."

"Oh, of course! I'll get to work on it. But if you do want a new suit, you know where to find me."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow gave him a smile before turning around and walking back to her sewing machine.

Jack stared for a few more seconds before the Mayor called his name. He sighed again and took Cobweb's hand, leading him to the town hall.

Meetings. They were too boring for Jack. Just sitting around, talking about something that happened every year. And he was about to put poor Cobweb through such torture.

"Morning, Jack!" The Mayor exclaimed, waving and grinning.

Cobweb stepped back a bit, still slightly afraid of the man.

"Good morning, Mayor." Jack replied tiredly. "Cobweb, you go inside."

Cobweb did as he was told, releasing Jack's hand and hugging his treasured Christmas book to his chest.

The Mayor's head spun around, displaying his worried face. "Jack, what is Cobweb doing here?"

"I couldn't leave him on his own, Mayor." Jack answered.

"He would have Zero!"

"Despite the fact that I trust Zero, he is a dog. Cobweb needs a person to take care of him. Besides, he's only a child. I don't think leaving him with only my dog would be a wise thing to do."

The Mayor's head spun back around. "Of course, Jack, I understand." The man turned and walked into the town hall.

Jack sighed before following.

…

"Ok, so, which colour?" The Mayor asked, holding up one of the jack-o-lanterns.

"Hm?" Jack looked up.

They both sat on nice, comfy chairs up on the stage while Cobweb sat on a wooden chair near the podium, reading through his Christmas book and occasionally swinging his legs.

Jack took another look at the jack-o-lanterns on the table between them. They all looked the same bloody colour to him- not that he could tell the Mayor that. "Hmm…I don't think it matters, Mayor. They'll all look horrible next Halloween." He said.

"If I were you, Jack," A voice said and they turned to the skeleton who had spoken. "I'd go with Halloween Orange. It just seems…what's the word?"

"Horrible?" the Mayor suggested.

"No," Cobweb clicked his fingers in thought. "Na…too-al?"

"Natoo-al?" Jack asked. "Oh! You mean natural!"

"Is that how it is pronounced?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, then, yes, I meant…that."

Jack smiled. "Excellent idea!" He turned his attention back to the Mayor. "Halloween Orange it is!"

The Mayor had a somewhat shocked look on his face. Jack, Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, was taking the advice of a child? What was running through the skeleton's skull? Nevertheless, he nodded and began putting the unwanted jack-o-lanterns into a wheelbarrow, leaving the Halloween Orange jack-o-lantern on the table.

Meanwhile, Jack had gotten up. He walked over to Cobweb and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good job, Cobweb." He praised. That's when he finally noticed Cobweb's book. "Cobweb, why do you still have that?"

"It's my new treasure." The boy said simply.

Jack raised an imaginary eyebrow. Cobweb knew what treasure and natural meant, yet he didn't know about milk and cereal? Whoever educated this boy didn't do a very good job.

…

After a few more hours of torture, the meeting was over; another one being scheduled two days away.

Jack and Cobweb walked home, not even interrupted by a visit to Shadow for a new suit. Jack had explained to the boy that he would get the suit later. Cobweb didn't understand. Earlier, Jack had stopped just to stare at her, now he acted as if he had a secret. Cobweb just found it odd.

After reaching Skellington Manor, Jack allowed Cobweb and himself to enter. Cobweb immediately ran into the living room, where Zero came over and nuzzled against him in greeting.

Jack smiled. "I'd stay here, but _unfortunately,_" He gestured to the wad of paper under his arm. "I've got to fill these out."

Cobweb nodded.

The Mayor had given Jack some documents that needed his approval. "I'll just be upstairs. You can sit here and read if you want." With that, Jack made his way upstairs.

Cobweb sat on the couch, Christmas book open on his lap.

…

Two hours later, Cobweb was preparing for bed after another tasty helping of dinner.

Jack entered the room just as Cobweb was putting on his shirt. "I best get to bed."

Cobweb looked up and nodded. "Yes."

"Goodnight, Cobweb." Jack ruffled Cobweb's hair before going back up the stairs to his bedroom.

Cobweb watched him as he disappeared, then watched Zero follow his master. The boy found himself staring at the stairs.

Shaking his head, he got under the blanket and laid his head down on the pillow.

…

Jack laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Cobweb still wasn't remembering anything. Needless to say, it was only a couple of days since he had found the boy. Jack sighed and turned off the fire.

…

Cobweb stirred in his sleep. The laughing wouldn't stop. The shrill laughing wouldn't stop. It carried on repeating itself in his head. He clutched his head, pulling at his hair.

"Make it stop…" He pleaded, whispering. "Please!"

Cobweb's eye sockets popped open. The bright orange colour of the eyes and mouth of his jack-o-lantern mask dimmed, becoming a very dull black. And his eye sockets stayed open.

Cobweb was not in Halloween Town anymore.

…

Author's note:

Shock! Horror! I have updated. This chapter was…productive.

So, what has happened to poor little Cobweb?


	4. Where Are You, Cobweb?

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 4.

Jack felt a cold object press against his cheek. Quickly trying to swat it away, the Pumpkin King heard his dog whimper. Opening his eye sockets, Jack sat up in bed. "What's wrong, boy?"

Zero barked twice, turning and floating over to the door.

Jack sighed. "You want to go for a walk…" He stood and stretched. He then changed and followed his dog downstairs.

Zero zoomed over to the couch, continuously sniffing Cobweb.

"Don't wake him up, Zero." Jack told him, hands on his hips. "Cobweb is too tired."

Zero whimpered again.

"I know, you want to go for a walk."

Jack turned, beginning to walk into his kitchen. What had gotten into Zero? He'd always been enthusiastic about walks, but never this enthusiastic.

Jack was jerked back when Zero tugged at the sleeve of his coat. "Zero! What has gotten into you, boy?"

Zero began pulling Jack over to the couch.

Whatever this dog had on his mind, Jack was sure he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

Once Jack and Zero were in front of the couch, the skeleton placed his hands on his hips. "Zero, what in the name of Halloween is so darn important?"

Zero sniffed Cobweb again.

Jack looked down at the younger skeleton, his eye sockets widening.

Cobweb lay on his side, hands clutching his head, his black and white hair poking out between his fingers.

"Cobweb?" Jack spoke up. He turned Cobweb onto his back slowly, being careful. The boy's visible eye socket was open to its fullest. "Cobweb? Are you ok?"

The boy didn't respond.

"Cobweb?"

Zero let out a worried whimper.

"Don't worry, Zero. I'm sure he's fine." Jack shook Cobweb. "Cobweb? C'mon, Cobweb, you're making Zero worry."

But Cobweb wouldn't move.

"Oh no…" Jack murmured. "What if I've done this? I mean," He scratched his head, standing up. "What could have happened?" Then he remembered what Cobweb had said: _They told me I'm not allowed to eat certain things. _"But…But…What did I feed him?" Jack turned to Zero. "Zero, you stay here. I'm going to go and get Shadow, maybe she knows what this is."

Jack turned on his heels and sprinted out of the door, not even going back to close it.

Zero whined in concern, picking up Cobweb's arm with his nose. But Cobweb's limb just flopped down, his hand gripping his hair again.

…

Jack ran down the streets, pushing through the crowds. He hoped- no,_ prayed _that he hadn't killed, if not fatally injured Cobweb. He'd be the worst babysitter in the world! And what would he tell Cobweb's parents? "I'm sorry, I killed your son"? No!

Jack stumbled into Shadow's shop, catching the girl's attention. "Jack! Are you-"

"Shadow! You have to help me!" Jack interrupted, the panic evident in his voice.

"Why, Jack?"

"It's Cobweb! He's not waking up! He's not moving!" Jack explained in a hurry.

"Ok, Jack, calm down." Shadow said, walking over to him and taking his hands in her own. "Tell me what happened."

"He told me he couldn't eat certain things, but he didn't tell me what they were. I just fed him whatever I had and…and now he won't wake up!" Jack rubbed his head. "Please, tell me you know what this is."

"Maybe if I could see him, I might know."

"Yes, of course!" Jack took her by the hand and quickly ran out.

…

Jack and Shadow burst into Jack's home, both running into the living room; Jack in front.

Zero looked up at them sadly.

Shadow stroked Zero's head. "It's alright, boy. I'm sure Cobweb is fine." She knelt down to get a closer look at the boy everyone was fussing over. "Cobweb. Cobweb, can you hear me? It's Shadow. Jack's here too, Zero as well. Cobweb, I want you to get up and say good morning to Jack."

Cobweb didn't even flinch.

"You said it was something he ate, Jack?" Shadow looked up at the skeleton.

He nodded.

"What have you fed him since he got here?"

"Um…Cereal,-"

"What kind?"

"His favourite, Spider-O's."

Shadow got up, making her way into the kitchen. She took the box down from the shelf and looked at the back, skimming through the list of ingredients. "Well…Nothing seems to be wrong."

"He eats them every morning, that couldn't be it." Jack reasoned.

"What else have you fed him?" Shadows asked, placing the box back onto the shelf.

"Um…Spaghetti and Eyeballs and…Pumpkin Soup." Jack remembered, hand to his chin. "But, Shadow I hardly see-"

"Do you have the ingredients to those?"

"Oh, yes, here." Jack searched through one of the cupboards until he found a cookbook. He handed it to the sorceress, who took it and flipped through until she found each recipe. There was silence as she read through each recipe. "Which meal did he have last night?"

"The Pumpkin Soup."

"Well, there you have it." She said, shutting the book and placing it on the shelf.

"What? He's not allowed to eat Pumpkin Soup?"

"No, Jack," Shadow giggled slightly, only at how ironic the situation was. "He's not allowed to eat _pumpkins._"

"What? Pumpkins? But…pumpkins are nutritious!"

"Yes, but they, obviously, aren't wherever Cobweb is from."

Pumpkins! Of all things! Jack was starting to think it was the sugar. "That's great, Shadow. But how do we wake him up?"

Suddenly, Zero barked from inside the living room.

"What is it, boy?" Jack asked as they both ran in.

Zero gestured to Cobweb, whose feet were shaking slightly, as if he was running.

"Cobweb!" Jack breathed, despite his lack of lungs.

"At least we know he's still undead." Shadow said. "But…Jack, he looks scared, and not the good kind."

Jack knelt down to look Cobweb in the face. "You're right, Shadow, he does, doesn't he?"

"What could be happening in that head of his?" Shadow wondered.

"I don't know." Jack shook his head. "There must be something we can do to wake him up."

"Jack," Shadow laid a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's best if we _don't _wake him up, just in case we make it worse."

Jack sighed. "You're right, Shadow."

He surely hoped Cobweb would wake up soon. It was too quiet around without Cobweb constantly asking questions and telling Jack about a holiday the Pumpkin King already knew about. He'd only known the boy for a few days and, already, he'd grown quite fond of him. Jack still couldn't believe Cobweb's guardians would just abandon him like that.

Jack let out another sigh before turning, only to have a scream echo throughout the room.

Everyone turned to the door, assuming it was the doorbell. But it wasn't.

Cobweb jolted up into a sitting position, an orange light illuminating the eyes and mouth of his mask. He quickly got up and ran over to Jack, throwing his arms around the skeleton's legs.

Everyone looked at him, smiles born on their faces.

"Cobweb!" Jack exclaimed. "You're alright!"

Cobweb looked up at Jack, tears pouring down his skull. "Jack…it's after me…"

"What's after you?"

"The big spider. It wants my arm and leg."

"…What?"

"Jack," Shadow took hold of Jack's arm. "Maybe that's what he was scared of."

"Oh, Cobweb," Jack smiled. "It was only a bad dream."

"No, Jack, I was there." Cobweb sobbed. "I was there."

Jack picked Cobweb up and put him back on the couch. "Cobweb, I want you to tell us exactly what happened."

"Well…" Cobweb wiped his eye socket. "It's like this…"

…

Author's note:

Oh! Cliff hanger! Sorry, guys, but I wanted to do a whole chapter on what happened to our little Cobweb during his times outside of Halloween Town. But be patient, my dear readers, the next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Cobweb and The Spider

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 5

_Cobweb walked through the doors. The corners of this chamber was covered in spider webs. _Cobwebs, _Cobweb thought to himself. A large coffin sat in the middle of the room, on top of two small steps. Light glimmered upon the coffin's lid, the source coming from the few candles beside it._

_Cobweb tilted his head. What was this place? Where was Jack? _

"_Jack?" Cobweb called out. "Zero?" His voice echoed throughout the chamber. Cobweb looked down at his bare feet, noticing he was still wearing his pyjamas. Perhaps he should stay here, just in case Jack was looking for him. Maybe Zero would sniff him out soon. _

_There was a small crackling noise and Cobweb noticed it was coming from his hand. He looked down and noticed little sparks coming out of his palm. Cobweb blinked and held the his hand to his cheek, feeling the sparks hit him. He giggled. "Tickles."_

_How did he get here? He was in Jack's home, sleeping on his couch. Then the laughter came. And then he was in this chamber._

_There was a eerie creek and a loud slam, making Cobweb turn. The doors were closed. _

_Cobweb tuned back to the large coffin. He'd heard of these things. They were beds for people who went to sleep and never woke up. Cobweb never understood that. Wouldn't they need space to move? A nice blanket and pillow? Not a box. Maybe there were some cushions. Cobweb didn't know, he'd never been in one._

_Cobweb found himself walking forward, as if in a trance. But there was something he hadn't felt before. Like he wanted to stay in this chamber forever. He made his way up the steps. Cobweb strained to lift the lid, but managed to and carefully did. He peeked inside._

_A skeleton lay in padding, hand to its chest; like it was making an oath. Cobweb blinked. Its arm and leg were gone, separated from the body. _

_The crackling noise got louder as the sparks grew stronger and he could feel them in his foot as well. _

_Unbeknownst to Cobweb, eight eyes lit up in a corner. The area appeared red to it, Cobweb being a pale pink. _

_Cobweb suddenly felt sorrow. He felt like getting in the coffin and being by this dead person's side. Like a apprentice to his master. But, no. Jack must be looking for him. He couldn't._

_Hearing something move, Cobweb turned, putting the lid down on its rightful place. "Jack?"_

_A scuttling noise._

"_Zero?"_

_The creature stepped out of the shadows. The spider was purple, its abdomen large. Small hairs stuck out on each of its eight legs. Its fangs dripped venom and its green eyes were narrowed. _

"_Y-You're most certainly not Zero…" Cobweb stuttered. _

_The arachnid screeched loudly and hissed as it made its way toward the petrified boy. _

_Realising the danger, Cobweb ran down the steps, making his way to the doors. _

_The spider turned and followed him, shooting long pieces of stringy web. It missed Cobweb, sticking to the wall instead. _

_Cobweb heard the spider hiss and shoot another web. He turned his head…only to find an empty sleeve where his right arm was. Cobweb turned back. The spider was holding his severed arm in a tangled piece of web with one of its legs. _

_The sparks from Cobweb's hand shot out and hit the coffin's lid._

"_Jack!" Cobweb shouted out. "Jack, help!" _

_The crackling in his foot grew strong and his foot began moving forward, inch by inch. He gripped his knee to try and stop it. _

_The spider shout out another web, the silky material wrapping around Cobweb's ankle and tripping him up, dragging him toward it. _

_Cobweb clung desperately to the floor. _

_Another web shot out and wrapped around Cobweb's knee, trapping his hand as well. _

_Cobweb reached out to the doors that were becoming smaller as the spider dragged him away. _

"_Jack!" Cobweb pleaded to an imaginary Jack Skellington. "Jack, help me! Jack, please!"_

_There was that laughter again. It echoed throughout the room._

_Cobweb's eye lids became heavy. They began to droop, ignoring Cobweb's silent cries for them to stop._

_Cobweb screamed as loud as he could. _

_Everything went black as Cobweb went into a state of unwanted unconsciousness._

…

Author's note:

Oh, the mystery. So, why do you guys think the spider wanted Cobweb's limbs? And why was Cobweb in that place? Poor kid…I'm so cruel to him, aren't I?


	6. The Alphabet

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 6

Everyone was silent.

Jack knelt in front of Cobweb, the shock still evident on his face. A limb-taking spider? Why? And who was the person in the coffin? The electricity?

Cobweb wiped his eye sockets clean of any tears. "That's it."

Jack held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"It's alright, I'm glad I have my arm again." Cobweb said.

"Jack, could I talk to you?" Shadow asked.

"Of course."

They both got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Jack, maybe we should take Cobweb to Doctor Finkelstein." Shadow recommended.

"So he can experiment on Cobweb? No."

"But, Jack, maybe that would be best."

"Shadow, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Cobweb."

"I know, Jack. I don't doubt you. But maybe we should enrol him into a school."

"A school?" Jack asked, crossing his arms. "Shadow, Cobweb is terrified of anyone besides us and Zero. He wouldn't be able to cope in a school full of people he doesn't know!"

"Then…who will educate him?"

Jack paused in thought. "…I will. I'll teach him everything I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Shadow sighed with relief. If there was one person she could count on, it was Jack. She was sure Jack would teach Cobweb until Cobweb was a genius.

Jack turned and walked back into the living room.

"I'd best be on my way." Shadow spoke up.

"Alright. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't bother me, Jack. I care about Cobweb as much as you do."

With that, Shadow walked out shutting the door behind her.

Jack tilted his head. _I care about Cobweb as much as you do. _What did she mean by that? Yes, Jack did care about Cobweb. But…

Jack sighed. Maybe it was because Cobweb looked like Jack that he felt the urge to protect the boy. Over the few days that Jack had known Cobweb, he'd grown quite fond of him.

"Jack!"

Jack turned and speed-walked into the living room.

"May I have breakfast now?" Cobweb asked innocently.

Jack smiled. "Of course."

Both skeletons entered the kitchen, Jack getting the things needed for Cobweb's breakfast while Cobweb took a seat at the table.

"I'm going to educate you, Cobweb." Jack spoke up while he poured the milk into the bowl.

"What does that mean?" Cobweb asked, turning and kneeling on his chair to look at Jack.

"It means I'm going to teach you how to read, write and draw."

"Oh."

Jack placed the bowl in front of the child, who turned and sat properly on his chair.

Cobweb began eating his cereal eagerly.

Jack sat opposite him. "I'm sure you can read enough by now. You have been reading that Christmas book."

Cobweb nodded.

"But I'm still going to have to teach you how to write."

Cobweb nodded. "Alright."

"We'll get started after breakfast." Jack said, getting up and making himself a cup of coffee.

Cobweb ate in utter silence, minus the crunching noises when he ate the cereal and the soft _clink! _when his spoon touched the bowl.

After breakfast, Jack waited for Cobweb to change into his suit. While washing up, Jack thought of where to start with writing. Most likely the alphabet. Yes, then Cobweb would be able to write letters or notes if he wanted to. Perhaps even become an author.

Jack shook his head. "I'm getting too optimistic."

Jack left the bowl and mug to dry, wiping his wet hands on a towel before entering the living room, only to see Cobweb sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Come along, follow me." Jack said with a wave of his hand.

Cobweb followed him up the stairs.

…

"Alright, this is the letter 'J'." Jack explained, pointing at the J he had drawn on the board. "It's the same letter that begins my name." He wrote his name in chalk on the blackboard. "J-A-C-K."

Cobweb nodded.

"The lower case J looks like this." He drew the lower case version of J on the board.

"There is no J in my name, is there?" Cobweb asked.

"No. Your name is…" He wrote the boy's name on the board. "C-O-B-W-E-B."

"What's that squiggly one between B and E?"

"That's a W." Jack pointed to it. "Don't get it mixed up with the letter M." He drew the M on the board.

"I see." Cobweb nodded in understanding. "What about that spiky one after the C in your name?"

"That's a K." Jack responded. "It's the next letter after J." He pointed at the laminated list of the alphabet stuck to the blackboard with Blu-tack.

Cobweb nodded.

So far, Cobweb had understood everything Jack had said.

Jack knew Cobweb would pick it up fast. He was smart in his own special way.

…

Jack sighed and collapsed into his armchair. "Perhaps we should take a break."

Cobweb turned to him and nodded. "Hm."

"Shall we go for a walk?"

Cobweb shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Jack stood and took hold of Cobweb's hand and led him out.

They walked down the streets, people wishing them a good evening.

"Good evening, Jack." The Vampire Brothers greeted in unison.

"Evening." Jack greeted back.

"Would you like anything?" One of them asked.

Jack searched the stall with his eyes, looking at all the varieties of objects.

Cobweb looked over at the gates leading to the Pumpkin Patch and the Twisted Hill. He looked up at Jack, who was too busy looking at the Vampire Brothers' wares to notice Cobweb begin to slip away toward the gates.

Once he was sure Jack wasn't going to hear him, Cobweb ran and opened the gates; running freely into the Pumpkin Patch.

Cobweb skipped and twirled around the graves, laughing and feeling stupid. He liked Jack, but it was nice to be on his own sometimes.

Cobweb remembered when Jack had found him, when he was feeble and vulnerable. Now, he was clean, safe and happy.

Cobweb hopped from tombstone to tombstone, making his way to the Twisted Hill. He began climbing up the hill, steadying himself and holding his arms out. He reached the top and stared out at the sky.

Cobweb had heard the twisted part could uncurl and people could use it as a path back down.

Thinking about this, Cobweb took a step forward, only to see that the rumours were true. The twisted part began to unwind and Cobweb began to slip. He flailed his arms, trying to keep balance but failed miserably; as he was still slipping.

Just as he began shouting, he stopped slipping.

Cobweb opened his eye sockets. Well, this was odd. His feet were no longer on the hill, so why was he not falling? He was hunched over, arms and legs hanging.

Someone had taken hold of his tailcoat.

Cobweb looked back and gasped.

…

Author's note:

What is it with me and cliff hangers? Well, I don't know. I know some people call it 'Curly Hill' or 'Spiral Hill', but I've always called it 'Twisted Hill' so that's what I'm going to call it in this story. In the next chapter, we'll meet a new character that I quite like. Bet you can't wait, can you? No, I bet you can't! See you next time!


	7. Alu Skelton

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 7

"What do you think you're doing?" Cobweb's savour demanded.

"I-I…"

"_That _is not an answer." The person pulled Cobweb back up onto the hill.

Cobweb turned around.

His rescuer crossed their arms over their chest. Their head was a jack-o-lantern, currently with a frown on it. They wore a torn white shirt and dark green waistcoat with brown trousers. Their hat had a wide brim and resembled a witch's hat, the top of it flopped over, as if it was pointing at the person's heels. Their clogs were black and leather. By the looks of it, they didn't have any hair. Cobweb saw that they had tiny fangs sticking out of the jack-o-lantern, the back of their fangs pressing against their bottom lip. By the sound of their voice, they were Cobweb's age and male.

Cobweb yelled out in fear and stepped back, arms flailing as he almost tumbled off of the hill again.

The person grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back up. Cobweb noticed that his fingers were made of twigs. "Would you stop that?"

Cobweb stared.

"Who are you? I haven't seen around here before." The boy asked., releasing Cobweb's hand.

"C-Cobweb."

"Cobweb? As in the kid Jack Skellington found out here?"

Cobweb nodded.

"Well, I'm Alistair Skelton." Alistair poked himself in the chest with his thumb. "But you can call me Al."

"Oh…Alright, Alu."

Alistair's eye sockets widened. "No. Not Ah-loo, _Al._"

"Alu."

Alistair sighed. "You're not very bright, are you?"

"Well…I wear dark clothing…"

"No, as in smart."

"Oh…I wouldn't consider myself smart…"

"Hm."

Cobweb tilted his head. "Why're you made of twigs?"

Alistair looked at him. "I'm a scarecrow."

"Then why the fangs?"

Alistair paused in thought and put a hand to his mouth. He shrugged. "Dunno, they just grew."

"Do you live out here?"

Alistair nodded. "I live between here and the Hinterlands." Alistair said, pointing out at the place.

Cobweb looked the way he was pointing.

"I sometimes help Behemoth with the pumpkins."

Cobweb nodded. "That must be a boring job."

Cobweb had met Behemoth and he wasn't much of a talker.

"Nah, it's alright. I like pumpkins."

"Jack says I'm not allowed to eat pumpkins."

"How come?"

"They make bad things happen to me."

Alistair nodded and looked off into the distance. "How old are you, Cob?"

"Cob?"

"If you call me Alu, I'll call you Cob."

"Oh…ok. I'm eight, I think."

"I'm seven, so you're older then me."

Cobweb nodded.

"Wanna play tag?" Alistair asked.

"Tag?"

"Yeah." He poked Cobweb's chest. "Tag, you're it!" Alistair quickly ran down the hill.

He turned back after running a distance, only to see Cobweb standing still, blinking in confusion. Alistair climbed back up the hill slowly, in case this was a trick. "Hello? You're it."

"I'm what?"

"You…don't know how to play tag, do you?"

Cobweb shook his head.

"Well…When I poke you and say 'Tag, you're it', you're supposed to chase me. When you catch up to me, you have to tag me, then I'm it." Alistair explained.

"Oh…" Cobweb poked him. "Tag, you're it."

"No! You have to chase me!" Alistair exclaimed.

"But you're not running."

Alistair sighed and turned. "I am now." With that, he sprinted off, Cobweb following.

Alistair ran fast for a scarecrow and his limbs were made of wood, including his palms and feet, but his fingers and toes were twigs. His chest was stuffed with hay.

But Cobweb ran faster and soon caught him. "Tag, you're it!" Cobweb turned on his heels and ran the opposite way, Alistair chasing him.

Alistair was soon a few inches behind him and accidentally tangled his ankle with Cobweb's, tripping them both up. They rolled around in a ball, limbs tangled with each other's. They rolled until they hit a large jack-o-lantern, the fruit breaking and pumpkin flesh and juice splattering all over them.

Cobweb and Alistair looked down at their clothes. They were caked in pumpkin and soil.

"Oh no!" Cobweb exclaimed. "Pumpkin! I can't get it in my mouth!"

Alistair reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief, then began to wipe the pumpkin away from Cobweb's mouth. "There."

"Ow!" Cobweb yelped.

"Sorry," Alistair held up a hand. "Twigs for fingers."

Cobweb nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Sorry for tripping you up."

"It's ok. That was fun."

Alistair smiled for the first time since Cobweb had first seen him. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it, Cob?"

"Yes, it was, Alu."

"We're friends now." Alistair held out a hand.

Cobweb shook it. "Friends."

They both stood up.

"C'mon," Alistair said. "Let's play again."

Cobweb poked him. "Tag, you're it!" Cobweb quickly got up and ran off.

Alistair ran after him.

Cobweb and Alistair laughed as they played their game of tag.

Cobweb ran into something, falling onto his backside. He looked up, only to see the angry face of Jack Skellington.

Jack's eye sockets were narrowed and his arms were crossed.

"J-J-Jack!" Cobweb exclaimed, almost squeaking.

Alistair was still running and tripped over Cobweb, falling over and landing beside Jack's feet.

"_What, _in the name of Halloween, do you think you're doing?" Jack demanded.

"J-Just playing tag with my new friend: Alu."

"Alu?"

Alistair stood up, picking up with hat and held it to his chest. "It's an honour to meet you, Mr Skellington. My name is Alistair Skelton, but you can call me Al."

Jack took the hand that Alistair offered. "Nice to meet you, Alistair." Jack released Alistair's hand and turned to Cobweb. "_You _are in huge trouble, young man."

Cobweb gulped out loud. He knew what trouble meant. It was bad.

"Not only did you run off," Jack continued. "But you're also covered in pumpkin and dirt."

"Alu made sure the pumpkin didn't go into my mouth…" Cobweb said in an attempt to make things better.

"Good thing he did." Jack replied.

Cobweb stood and Jack took hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry about this, Alistair." Jack said to the boy. "Cobweb and I will be going now."

"M-Mr Skellington."

Jack turned back to Alistair.

"I was wondering, perhaps, if Cobweb could come and visit me sometime. Or I visit him?"

Jack paused in thought. "We'll see."

With that, Jack turned and led Cobweb out.

Cobweb turned and waved at Alistair.

Alistair waved back.

The two skeletons left the Pumpkin Patch in utter silence.

…

As they walked through town, people gave them a look after seeing the look on Jack's face. They knew Cobweb was in trouble. The Witches whispered to each other, saying they knew the boy was bad news.

Shadow came out of her shop and rushed up to Jack, clutching a paper and pencil she would use to design Jack's suit. "Oh, Jack, I-"

"Not now, Shadow." Jack muttered as he walked passed her.

Shadow watched them, and Cobweb turned his head to look at her, the pure look of : "Help me" written all over his face.

Once they reached Skellington Manor, Jack opened the door and let them both inside, closing the door behind them.

"Sit down." Jack ordered, gesturing to the living room.

Cobweb hastily ran into the living room, scrambling onto the couch.

"I don't believe you, Cobweb." Jack said, pacing. "You know better then to run off like that."

Cobweb hung his head in shame.

"And now you're covered in pumpkin, which happens to be the thing you're not allowed to go near!" Jack continued, raising his voice.

Cobweb lifted his head and Jack could see the tears in his eye sockets, making him feel guilty. Cobweb was a child, he didn't know any better. "Are you mad?" Cobweb asked, his voice wobbling.

Jack paused. _Yes, I'm bloody mad! _He wanted to shout at him. But he just couldn't. Cobweb began crying. _Why? _Oh. Jack's eye sockets widened when he realized what he had done. He'd said that out loud. He'd shouted at Cobweb. A _child. _

_I'm the worst guardian ever, _Jack thought to himself.

"No…" Jack answered, sitting on the coffee table in front of Cobweb. "I was worried. I couldn't find you anywhere." Jack smiled softly. "I'm glad you've made a friend your own age, Cobweb, I really am. You can't hang around Zero and I all day, can you?"

Cobweb just cried.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I didn't even mean to say that. I'm sorry." Jack held out his arms and picked Cobweb up. As he did, Cobweb flung his arms around Jack's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Jack shushed him quietly, patting and stroking his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Jack realized that Shadow was right. He _did _care about Cobweb. He didn't want anything to happen to him.

It didn't take Jack long to realize that Cobweb had fallen asleep. He'd cried himself to sleep.

Jack placed the boy on the couch, unwrapping Cobweb's arms from his neck and placing the blanket over him. He hesitantly stroked Cobweb's forehead before heading into the kitchen to prepare Cobweb's dinner for later.

As Jack cooked, he felt wrong inside. He still couldn't believe it. How could he have done that to poor Cobweb? The boy must've been petrified.

Jack sighed. He wasn't cut out for this. But he would try. He would try for Cobweb's sake, just until he found his parents.

An hour had passed, and their dinner was ready.

Jack heard the springs in the sofa stretch and turned to see Cobweb in the kitchen doorway. A sudden wave of déjà vu passed over Jack.

"Hello," Jack said.

Cobweb nodded. "Hello," He replied, his voice a little hoarse from crying.

"Dinner's ready."

"I see."

"I'm afraid you'll have to clean up first."

Cobweb glanced at his clothes. The dirt had become crumbly and the pumpkin juice was now sticky in his hair.

"You'll have to go and take a shower." Jack said.

Cobweb looked up. "Yes, of course."

"Do you know how?"

Cobweb nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Alright. The soap is in the cabinet and there are fresh towels on the radiator. Put on your pyjamas when you're done and bring these to me." He gestured to Cobweb's suit. "I'll give them a wash to get out that dirt."

Cobweb made his way up the stairs, carrying his pyjamas and hearing Jack call: "If you need anything, just call!"

…

Cobweb descended the stairs, clad in his pyjamas. Water dripped from his hair and he kept a towel around his neck to catch it before it got his pyjamas wet.

Jack sat at the table in his usual seat and Cobweb took his seat opposite him. They ate in silence for a while before Cobweb spoke up. "I've remembered."

Jack looked up from his meal. "Remembered what?"

"My age. I'm eight years old."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I had a vision while I was asleep and I heard a voice say 'Happy eighth birthday' to me."

"I see. I'm glad we've sorted that out. But…Did you just use a French accent to say vision?"

"I don't know. What's a French accent?"

"Never mind." They went back into silence.

"Do you forgive me?" Jack suddenly asked.

"For what?"

"Shouting at you."

"Yes."

"You do?"

"I do."

Jack sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad. I don't want you to hate me."

"After everything you've done for me, Jack, I'd find it hard to hate you."

Jack was at a loss for words.

"My clothes are on the couch, by the way."

"Oh…Good."

For the rest of their dinner, they sat in silence.

…

"Did you see that?" The small witch asked the skeleton and devil.

"Yeah, Jack and that kid." The devil replied.

"Wonder why he's so important?" The skeleton boy wondered.

The witch and the devil looked at each other before shrugging.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's tell the boss!" The devil ran off, the witch and the skeleton following.

…

Jack placed the blanket over Cobweb after putting the boy's clothes into the washing machine.

Cobweb smiled drowsily. "G'night, Jack."

"Good night, Cobweb."

Cobweb stretched his arms as Jack turned to leave, then settled down and quickly went to sleep.

…

Jack lay awake in bed. He couldn't believe what he saw. He usually wouldn't be too shocked about it, but after the odd spider vision Cobweb had had, it _was _believable.

Jack never noticed it before, but…now he did…

Cobweb's right arm was longer then his left arm…

…

Author's note:

Wow, two updates in one day! Bonus! So, did you guys like Alistair? And isn't it cute how Cobweb calls him Alu instead of Al? See you guys next time!


	8. The Arm Isn't Yours

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 8

Jack led Cobweb through town, Cobweb practically skipping. For the past week, Cobweb had gone to visit Alistair. Jack had given him permission to go and see his new friend, as long as Cobweb stayed within the Pumpkin Patch.

Jack was just happy knowing that Cobweb had made a friend, even if it was under odd circumstances.

Jack opened the gate and Cobweb ran in.

Alistair sat on a jack-o-lantern, waiting for them to arrive. "Morning, Cob, Mr Skellington."

Jack chuckled. "Al, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jack? No one else calls me Mr Skellington, so you don't either."

"Of course. Sorry."

"Apology unnecessary."

Jack patted Cobweb's head, smiling down at him. "Now, Cobweb, you know the rules. No going outside of the Pumpkin Patch." Jack waved an index finger at him while talking.

"Ok, Jack." Cobweb replied.

"I'll be back to pick you up later." Jack smiled at the two boys. "Have fun, you two!" He walked back towards the gate, wandering back into Halloween Town.

Cobweb turned to Alistair and poked him. "Tag, you're it!"

Cobweb ran a distance before realizing he couldn't hear Alistair running behind him. He turned, only to see Alistair still sitting on the jack-o-lantern, arms crossed.

Cobweb walked back to him. "What's wrong?"

"We're not gonna play tag today." Alistair said simply.

"Why not?"

"It's getting old."

"Oh…Is the game not new anymore?"

Alistair paused. "No, it means it's getting boring."

"Oh…" Cobweb nodded.

"We're gonna carve pumpkins today." Alistair jumped off of the jack-o-lantern, brushing himself off. It wasn't really necessary, for Alistair's clothes were nearly always dirty.

"Carve?"

"It means we're gonna use these," Alistair reached into his pocket and bought out two, small knives. "To make pictures in pumpkins."

Alistair held one of the knives out to Cobweb, who looked at it, as if expecting it to do something.

"Well?" Alistair asked.

"Jack says I'm not allowed to play with knives." Cobweb stated, looking up at Alistair. "He says they're sharp and dangerous."

Alistair shrugged. "We're not _playing _with them. Besides, they're barely sharp. They're sharp enough to carve pumpkins, but too blunt to hurt us." He ran one knife over his index finger and showed it to Cobweb. No damage had been done to Alistair's twig finger.

"Well…Alright. But I'm not allowed to go near pumpkins." Cobweb reminded him, taking the knife from him and examining it.

"Already thought of that." Alistair took out a mask from his pocket.

"What's that?" Cobweb asked, raising an imaginary eyebrow.

"It's a mask to go over your mouth. Here," Alistair walked behind Cobweb, putting the mask over Cobweb's mouth and tying the string behind his head to keep it there. "I tell ya, if you were wearing an apron and a pair of gloves, you'd look like a surgeon."

Cobweb smiled, despite not know what a surgeon was.

"It's safe to touch pumpkins, right? Just not eat them?"

"Right."

"Ok, good." Alistair led Cobweb over to a patch where pumpkins grew the most: right under the Twisted Hill.

Cobweb picked up a medium sized pumpkin, putting it by his feet at a better angle. Alistair chose a pumpkin that was slightly larger and heavier then Cobweb's.

Together, they sat and began their carvings.

…

Jack entered the shop, the bell jangling above the door. Today was the day he was to get a new suit from Shadow. And perhaps the spell for Cobweb's room. He knew Cobweb must be getting tired of the couch, not that the boy would admit it.

Jack looked up at the sound of Shadow giving a slight giggle.

A man in a long cape held her hand, kissing her knuckles. He then smiled at her and thanked her again. His hair looked gelled and was black, a few spots of grey here and there. His smiled was devilish and his eyes were a dark red.

"You're welcome." Shadow replied.

Jack felt the pang of jealousy in his stomach. He clenched and tightened his fists.

The man then held out a rose. Its petals were black and the thorns around the stem had been cut off. "For you."

Shadow gasped happily. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." The man replied.

Shadow blushed a deep, scarlet red.

The pang in Jack's stomach rose up into his chest, right where the heart was. Or supposed to be. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of Shadow and the mystery man.

"Oh, Jack," Shadow said. "Hello."

"Hello, Shadow." Jack greeted back. He turned to the man. "And you are…?"

"Oh, Jack, this is Alucard. He's the new vampire in town."

"Ah, yes."

Alucard turned to Jack. "A pleasure, Mr Skellington."

Jack mentally rolled his eyes. Great, another Al to call him Mr Skellington. "Please, call me Jack."

"Of course, Jack." Alucard turned to Shadow. "I'll be on my way then. A pleasure to see you again, Shadow."

He turned and made his way out.

"Now, what can I do for you, Jack?" Shadow asked, leaning against the counter.

"Um…That suit that we were talking about."

"Oh, of course!" Shadow exclaimed excitedly. "I've been waiting for this." She smiled at him, and Jack could feel the bright pink blush splash across his cheeks. "By the way, Jack, I've prepared that spell for Cobweb's bedroom."

Jack smiled. "Excellent! Thank you, Shadow!"

Shadow smiled. "You're welcome, Jack." She pinned the flower Alucard gave her into her hair and led Jack into the backroom. "Now, let's measure you up. Then we'll talk designs."

Jack smiled and followed her.

…

"Alu,"

Alistair looked up from his pumpkin. "Yeah, Cob?"

"Do you know if Doctor Finkelstein is working on any…projects?"

Alistair paused. "Dunno. Why?"

"There was someone in there, in his lab. A girl." Cobweb said, poking a hole in his pumpkin. "I could see her in the window."

Cobweb could remember the whole thing. He and Jack had gone into town to pick up some groceries. On the way, Jack stopped to talk to the Witches after they had tried to make conversation with him. Cobweb had waited for the conversation to end, allowing himself to stare at Doctor Finkelstein's laboratory. There, in the top window, was a girl. She looked about Cobweb's age, but Cobweb couldn't see much detail from where he was standing. He had waved to her and she had waved back. Obviously the doctor had entered her room, because she turned and quickly ran from the window. All Cobweb could do was stare at the window in case she came back, but Jack had come and told him it was time to go. When Cobweb had asked Jack if he'd seen the young lady in the window, Jack had looked up and shook his head, saying Cobweb had been seeing things.

Thinking back on that, Cobweb realized that Doctor Finkelstein probably wouldn't tell anyone about his creation, if that was what she was.

Alistair shrugged, obviously thinking the same thing. "Probably another one of his experiments."

Cobweb nodded. "Yes, maybe."

"Well…anyway, how's your coming?"

Cobweb looked down at his jack-o-lantern. "I think it's going…well."

His jack-o-lantern had one, large eye socket and a wide smile stretching across it. Little lines were carved onto the smile. "Just need to carve the other eye socket, and I'll be done."

"What're you carving anyway?"

Cobweb smiled. "Secret."

Alistair smiled back, already knowing what Cobweb was carving. Or, more accurately, _who. _

…

"He's made a friend, you know."

Shadow looked up at Jack from where she was kneeling. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. A young scarecrow boy called Alistair." Jack replied, his arms stretched out like a scarecrow's.

"That's nice. It's about time he made a friend his own age."

"That's exactly what I said." Jack nodded.

"So…I was thinking, maybe we should add some orange into this suit." Shadow said.

"Orange?"

"You _are _the _Pumpkin _King." Shadow smiled, amused.

"Indeed. But…perhaps this could be a suit made for formal occasions."

"Why?"

"Well…I just think that I've grown…_attached _to this suit."

"Oh…right…"

"Speaking of attached," Jack continued. "I need to speak to you about Cobweb."

"What about him?"

"I don't know. Have you ever felt like you need to protect someone? Felt like you need them as much as they need you?" Jack tilted his head.

"…Sort of."

"That's how I feel. About Cobweb, I mean."

"Jack, I think it's because the thing he needs right now is his parents."

"What does that mean?"

"It _means _that you're starting to think of him as your _son, _and he's starting to think of you as his _father._"

Jack's mouth fell open. Honestly, how could he have missed it? "But…But…He's not my son!"

"I know."

"What will his _real _father think when he finds Cobweb?"

Shadow smiled. "Jack, Cobweb knows right from wrong. Once his parents get here, he'll realize you're _not _his father and think of you as a friend."

Jack nodded. This explained why he panicked when he couldn't find Cobweb. Cobweb was like…a son to him now. It made sense considering how he and Cobweb looked so alike.

Jack sighed. "What a mess…" He glanced up at the time. "Oh, goodness!"

"What is it, Jack?" Shadow asked, looking up.

"I've got to go and get Cobweb! He's in the Pumpkin Patch right now!"

"Pumpkin Patch? Jack, he's not allowed near pumpkins."

"I know, but he's got Al with him. It'll be fine."

"You go and get him then," Shadow said, standing up. "I'll finish these designs."

"Thank you, Shadow." Jack said before getting his coat, which hung on the back of a chair, and speed-walking out, leaving Shadow on her own.

…

Jack opened the creaky gates to the Pumpkin Patch, travelling through it. "Cobweb!" He called. "I'm here!"

Cobweb looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Ah, Jack, there you are!" Cobweb picked up his jack-o-lantern, holding it to his chest and giving Alistair back the knife. "Alu and I were carving pumpkins. Alu gave me this," He pointed at his mask. "So that the pumpkin didn't get into my mouth."

Jack smiled at the scarecrow. "Thank you, Al."

"You're welcome, Mr- I mean, Jack." Alistair stood. Cobweb handed him the mask, but Alistair put a hand up. "Keep it. Just in case, you know?"

Cobweb smiled. "Thanks."

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

Cobweb nodded. "Yes." He turned to Alistair. "See you later, Alu."

"Bye, Cob." Alistair said.

The scarecrow waved to them as they walked back out of the Pumpkin Patch.

…

Jack opened the door to his home.

Cobweb ran in, still clutching the jack-o-lantern to his chest. He sat on the couch, Jack standing opposite him. "Would you like to see?" Cobweb asked.

Jack smiled. "Why not?" He sat on the coffee table.

Cobweb turned the jack-o-lantern around on his lap.

The picture made Jack smile, just as the picture of Jack's face on the pumpkin was smiling.

Cobweb smiled up at Jack. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Cobweb," Jack's smile was proud. "It's fantastic." He took it from Cobweb.

"My token of thanks." Cobweb spoke up. "It's not much, but I figured it would be alright."

"It's wonder- Wait, you're giving this to me?" Jack put a hand to his chest.

Cobweb nodded.

"Thank you, it's wonderful." Jack said. "I like the tie." He gestured to the leaves Cobweb had stuck on the bottom of the pumpkin to look like Jack's bowtie.

Cobweb grinned and giggled.

Jack placed the pumpkin on the shelf beside the bookcase. "There. Right where everyone can see it." He paused before turning to Cobweb. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Come with me." He led Cobweb into the kitchen and sat down, Cobweb sitting opposite him.

"What is it, Jack? Did I do something bad?"

"No, it just…Have you noticed something about your arms?"

"No…"

"Your right arm is longer then your left arm."

Cobweb held out his arms, inspecting them. "Oh…yes, it is, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "You said the person in the coffin was missing his right arm, didn't you?"

"His leg as well, yes."

"I think I know why that spider took your arm."

"Oh, good. I've been giving it a lot of thought, but I can't think of what it could be."

"Yes…"

This was going to be hard. How could he explain this to a child?

"So…" Cobweb began. "Why is my right arm longer then the other?"

Jack gulped out loud.

"Because…I think your right arm…belongs to the person in the coffin."

Cobweb's mouth hung open. He was speechless.

…

Author's note:

Well, didn't see that coming, did ya? If you did, imaginary cookie for you! So, is Jack right? Does Cobweb's arm belong to the person in the coffin? Tune in next time to find out! Isn't Alucard a typical name for a vampire? So cliché, aren't I?


	9. Cobweb's Parents

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 9

The silence was killing Jack. No pun intended.

But seeing the look on Cobweb's face hurt him. The look of hurt and confusion. It looked like Cobweb was contemplating where he belonged.

He knew this wasn't going to go well. He was sure that if Cobweb had been holding his jack-o-lantern, he was have dropped it; leaving it to splatter on the floor. If he had been holding _anything, _it would've fallen to the floor.

"No…" Cobweb whispered in disbelief. The arm was _his. _It _had _to be.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a shock-" Jack began, but Cobweb interrupted him.

"No!" Cobweb stood up, so fast, in fact, that the chair toppled over. "You're lying!"

"Cobweb, please-"

"No! This arm is mine!"

Jack stood, pressing his palms onto the table. He trudged over to Cobweb and took hold of his right wrist, using his other hand to roll his sleeve up. "I knew it."

On the humerus was a long, jagged scar.

Jack had first seen it when he had walked in on Cobweb putting on his pyjama shirt, seeing the scar on the boy's humerus. Now, Jack had been with Cobweb the whole time, so he wouldn't have gotten it while he was with Jack. Besides, if he did get it while under Jack's care, he would've told the Pumpkin King. But where was Cobweb's arm before Jack had found him? On someone else's body.

"Do you know how you got this?" Jack asked, his voice laced with seriousness.

Cobweb shook his head.

"You couldn't have gotten this while under my care. But that person, they had that spider living around them that whole time. The spider must've bitten them. That's how they died." Jack's eye sockets widened. It all made sense…The spider had killed that person, It had bitten them. The spider was protecting the person's body, like its own personal treasure. It knew Cobweb's arm belonged to them. "This is _their _arm!"

Cobweb shoved Jack away harshly, running passed him and into the living room.

"Cobweb!" Jack called, running after him.

Cobweb ran into the hallway, Jack hot on his heels. He jerked open the door and ran for all he was worth.

"Cobweb!" Jack called again.

Cobweb ran through town, pushing past the crowds. He blended in and Jack soon lost him. "Cobweb!"

…

Cobweb ran into the Pumpkin Patch, tears pouring down his skull. The arm was his. Jack was just being stupid.

Cobweb tripped over a pumpkin and his chin hit the ground as he landed. He sat up, hugging his knees to his chest and crying into them.

"Cob?"

Cobweb looked up after hearing that familiar voice.

Alistair stood in front of him, looking down at his friend. "You ok?"

"No, Alu, I'm not." Cobweb replied, a little louder then wanted.

"Why? What happened?" Alistair sat down next to him.

"Jack said that my right arm doesn't belong to me!"

"Doesn't belong to ya? What d'ya mean?"

Cobweb wiped his eye socket and told Alistair the whole story, about how he ate the Pumpkin Soup and had that odd vision about the spider. Alistair stayed quiet through it all, only making little gasps at some details of Cobweb's vision.

"Man," Alistair removed his hat and scratched the top of his jack-o-lantern head. "That's rough."

"I know," Cobweb said.

"Ya know," Alistair began, putting his hat back on. "I bet Jack's real worried about ya."

"No, he isn't." Cobweb snapped, making Alistair jump slightly.

Alistair knew he needed to change the subject. "So…Have you met the new vampire?"

"New vampire?"

"_Alucard_." Alistair spat his name out like it was poison.

"No. I haven't." Cobweb replied. "You sound quite mad."

"I don't like 'im."

"Why not?"

Alistair was silent for a few moments, and Cobweb was worried that he had offended him. "Nah…Doesn't matter."

"Oh."

Alistair sighed. "Go home to Jack, Cob."

"Why? Do you not want me here, Alu?"

"You're my friend, Cob. But you're Jack's friend too. Don't block him out just because you're angry."

Cobweb nodded. "Right." He paused. "Alu,"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever felt like you need someone as much as they need you?"

"…Not really. Why?"

"It's how I feel about Jack."

"I think I know what's going on."

Cobweb turned his head to look at Alistair. "What?"

"You're beginning to think of him as your dad."

"Dad?"

"Your _father, _Cob."

"But he isn't."

"You can have a fatherly figure." Alistair shrugged. He looked off into the distance after hearing a grunt. "I best be off." He stood.

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be helping out with the pumpkins." Alistair told him. "Go back to Jack, Cob, he needs you." With that, he waved a good bye and walked off into the opposite direction.

Cobweb looked at his knees. Jack needed him…and he needed Jack.

Cobweb stood, wiping the dirt off of his backside before running off into town, heading towards Jack's manor.

…

Cobweb opened the door slowly. "Jack?" He called out.

"But you can't!" He heard Jack's voice from the living room.

"Jack?" Cobweb walked towards the living room.

"Cobweb?" Jack turned to him.

Two people stood opposite Jack. A man and a woman. The man looked like an older version of Cobweb, hair and all, except for the moustache that grew under his nose.

"Cobweb!" The woman exclaimed, throwing her arms around Cobweb and hugging him. "Mummy's missed you so much!"

"Mummy?" Cobweb asked.

"You gave us a fright there, Cobweb." The man ruffled Cobweb's hair. "And not in a good way."

"I'm sorry…Who're you?" Cobweb questioned, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Why, Cobweb, we're your parents!"

Time froze. Cobweb's eye sockets widened.

"It true…" Jack agreed.

Just when Jack had realized how much he cared for him; just like his own son. And now…they were going to take him away from Jack.

Jack realized that he was being selfish. These were Cobweb's parents. They deserved to have their son back. They must've been so worried.

"Thank you for taking care of Cobweb, Mr Skellington." The woman said. She wore a dress very similar to Shadow's, but the material was blood red. Her hair was straight and black.

"Oh…um…You're welcome."

"Come along, dear." Cobweb's father turned to his wife. "We must be going."

"Wait…You're taking him?" Jack questioned.

"Of course," Cobweb's mother replied. "He _is _our son."

"Oh…of course." Jack said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, but we must be going." The man said. "Come along, Cobweb."

"Wait…You mean I can't stay here?" Cobweb asked, sounding like he was about to burst into tears.

"Of course not. We've been looking for you, Cobweb." Cobweb's mother said. "We need to go. Now."

Both parents took hold of each of Cobweb's hands, walking down the steps to Jack's home and walking off, the door still open.

Jack fell to his knees. Zero came over to comfort his master. Cobweb was gone…He was really gone.

Jack got to his feet and went into the living room, picking up Cobweb's pyjamas. "He didn't take them…" Jack whispered.

A great sorrow began spreading throughout his ribcage. Cobweb was just here. And now he was gone. He hadn't even gotten Cobweb's parents' names. But Jack wasn't exactly thinking about that when they took him away.

Jack collapsed onto the sofa, slouching.

He heard the door shut and a soft voice call: "Jack!"

Jack barely looked up.

The person walked into the room. "Jack, I've got the spell for Cobweb's room ready."

Jack shook his head softly. "It's too late…He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Isn't it obvious, Shadow? His parents came. They took him away."

Shadow saddened. "Oh…Jack, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. They're his parents. They deserve to have their son back." Jack sighed. "He isn't- _wasn't- _mine."

Shadow came and sat next to him. Her eyes took in the room until they landed on the jack-o-lantern. "What's-"

"He made it for me. A token of thanks." Jack interrupted. "I did him a favour. I did them all a favour, taking care of him." Jack rubbed his face with his hands. "I knew this would happen one day."

Shadow patted Jack's shoulder. "It's ok, Jack. I'm sure they'll let you visit Cobweb."

But Jack just shook his head. "Wouldn't even tell me where they live."

Shadow sighed. "Oh, Jack…"

"Who will tell Al that he can't see Cobweb anymore?" Jack suddenly asked, as if she knew the answer.

"I think it's best coming from you…" Shadow replied.

Jack sighed. "You're right…" His voice became wobbly, like he was about to cry. "I didn't even get to say goodbye, Shadow." He told her.

"Jack…"

…

Author's note:

Aw…Sad chapter. Poor Jack…


	10. The Name Gives It Away

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 10

Jack awoke at the sound of the skeletal cockerel. His eye sockets were droopy as he got up.

Zero whimpered at seeing his master like this. So sad.

Jack descended the stairs, praying that yesterday was a dream and that he would see Cobweb curled up on the couch, just waking up and exclaiming "Good morning, Jack!"

But no such greeting came. The couch had no Cobweb on it. Just the blanket and pillows the boy used to use.

Jack sighed and walked slowly into the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee and sitting at the table…only to see Cobweb sitting there, in his usual place.

"Cobweb!" Jack exclaimed, a smile born on his face. "You're still here!"

He nearly spilt his coffee and he rushed over to him and gave him a hug…only to have him disappear in his arms. Jack looked around. "I'm hallucinating now." He turned to his ghost dog, who floated in the entrance to the kitchen. "They say that hallucinating is a sign that you're going mad." He took another sip of his drink and slouched in his chair.

Zero came over to him and rubbed his nose against Jack's cheek, trying to comfort him. He barked, as if reminding him that Jack had to go to a meeting this morning.

"I know," Jack moaned. He finished off his cup of coffee before making his way upstairs and getting dressed.

Alistair hadn't taken the news well. He'd said that Jack was lying and told Cobweb to stop hiding, telling him it wasn't funny. When Jack had told him the story again, the scarecrow had began to cry and Jack was left with comforting the poor thing.

Jack descended the stairs, Alistair's sad face printed in his mind. He made his way out the door, Zero at his heels.

…

Jack practically limped through town, acting as though he had a broken leg. Zero whimpered countless times, but the Pumpkin King had almost completely ignored him.

The Mayor stood outside the town hall, a grin spread across his face. "Morning, Jack!"

"…Morning, Mayor…" Jack grumbled.

"Everything alright, Jack?" The Mayor asked, his face spinning around to his unhappy face.

"No…Actually. Cobweb's parents came to get him yesterday. He's…not living with me anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack mentally rolled his eyes. Everyone was acting like Cobweb had died, not gone back to live with his parents. But, then again, so was Jack.

"It's alright, Mayor. I'll get over it."

The Mayor's face spun around again, changing to his smiley face. "Of course, Jack!" He led Jack into the town hall to begin the meeting, much to Jack's dismay.

…

Jack's head rested in his hand, bored out of his skull.

The Mayor went on and on about new decorations.

Jack thought about Cobweb, about how forceful his parents were to take him away. They hadn't even said their names. But something was odd…Something Jack couldn't seem to put his finger on.

_Thank you for taking care of Cobweb, Mr Skellington. _

That's what Cobweb's mother had said. But something was…weird…

…_taking care of Cobweb…_

…_care of Cobweb…_

…_of Cobweb…_

…_Cobweb…_

Cobweb!

"But I called him Cobweb…" Jack said in disbelief, his head snapping up.

"What was that, Jack?" The Mayor asked.

"I have to go, Mayor!" Jack exclaimed, rushing towards the door, Zero following him.

"What? Why?"

"They _weren't _his parents!"

…

Author's note:

Wow, short chapter. But still, it was productive. So, they weren't Cobweb's parents! (Gasps) So, what has happened to our poor little Cobweb?


	11. Cobweb's Kidnappers

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 11

Cobweb and his parents speed-walked down the path. Well, his parents were anyway. He was being dragged, his toes scraping against the ground.

Cobweb felt the tears developing in his eye sockets. He wanted to stay with Jack. He didn't even remember much about his parents. But he remembered a lot about Jack. When his birthday was, how long he'd been the Pumpkin King and…that proud look on his face when Cobweb had presented him with that jack-o-lantern.

Cobweb hung his head in sadness.

"We're here." Cobweb's father announced.

Cobweb looked up.

Their house was…in a tree? It was old and looked like it was about to topple over with all the rooms it had. A large pipe led down into the ground, and Cobweb didn't want to think about what was down there.

"This…is home?" Cobweb asked, confused. This place didn't look too safe for a child.

"Yep."

Cobweb was dragged into a cage and it lifted up to the tree house. It stopped with a jolt and opened.

Cobweb was pulled out.

"Finally!" Cobweb's father exclaimed with a frustrated huff. "Why didn't we just put 'im in a bag like we did with Sandy Claws?" He gestured to Cobweb.

"Oh, shut up, stupid!" Cobweb's mother exclaimed back. "You know we couldn't! Jack would know it's us and come and punish us! And he's not the only one!" She gestured to the entrance to the pipe.

"Please don't fight." Cobweb spoke up. Both his parents turned their heads to look at him. "And is it not children who get punished?"

"We're still in our costumes, aren't we?" Cobweb's father asked.

"Explains why we're taller then him." Cobweb's mother replied.

Suddenly, their chests opened, and Cobweb could finally see that their chests were made of wood. Two little doors were open on each of their torsos.

A miniature devil jumped out of his father's chest, while a petite witch jumped out of his mother's.

"It was cramped in there!" The devil complained.

"Oh, shut up, Lock!"

"Make me!"

"Wow!" Cobweb exclaimed, cutting them off. "You must be my siblings!"

"No, dumb-dumb!" The witch shouted. "We're not related!"

"We're not?"

"No!"

"Oh."

A small skeleton stepped out of the shadows, holding a black and orange lollipop. "Great! You guys got 'im!"

"W-Who are you guys?" Cobweb asked, beginning to back away.

"We're the best trick-or-treaters in Halloween Town! Lock!" Lock began.

"Shock!" Shock continued.

"And Barrel!" Barrel concluded, licking at his lollipop.

"T-That's…nice…" Cobweb said, turning and preparing to run, but Lock grabbed him by his tailcoat; pulling him back.

"Where ya going?" Lock sneered. "Why don't ya stay?" He led Cobweb back to the others.

"Uh…Where's Jack?" Cobweb questioned.

"How should we know?" Shock said.

"I need to get back to him."

"Oh, no, ya don't!" Barrel exclaimed, quickly tackling Cobweb to the ground.

Lock and Shock worked together to tie Cobweb's wrists together.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Cobweb yelled.

"Taking you to the boss." Lock replied, lifting him up with the help of Shock and Barrel.

"What do you mean? What's a boss?"

"Oh, you'll see! One," They held Cobweb back an inch from the entrance of the pipe.

"Two," Shock added.

"Three!" Barrel exclaimed, and they all pushed (more like _threw_) Cobweb down the pipe.

Cobweb screamed as he tumbled through, banging his head on the pipe when it turned a sharp corner.

He fell until he hit a circular table in the middle of a odd-looking casino. A shadow covered him and Cobweb looked up.

Above him was a large, burlap sack with large eye sockets and a mouth.

_Well, well, well,_

_What have we here?_

_Cobweb, huh?_

_Ooh! I'm really scared!_

_So, you're the one everybody's talkin' about?_

The burlap monster laughed, sending bugs flying Cobweb's way. He managed to dodge most of them, a couple landing on his chest.

_You're jokin', you're jokin'_

_I can't believe my eyes, _

_You're jokin' me, ya gotta be,_

_This can't be the right guy!_

The burlap man took Cobweb by the collar.

_He's a kid! He's not scary!_

_I don't know which is worse!_

_I might just split a seam now, _

_If I don't die laughing first!_

He shrugged and the top of his head (supposedly representing his hair) opened, a spider flying out on a piece of web before shooting back into his head.

_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says,_

_There's trouble close at hand,_

The burlap sack, supposedly Oogie Boogie, put Cobweb back on the table and spun it around. Then took hold of him again.

_You'd better pay attention now,_

'_Cause I'm the Boogie man!_

Oogie stepped back with Cobweb, lifting him up.

_And if you aren't shakin'_

_Then there's something very wrong!_

'_Cause this may be the last time,_

_You hear the Boogie song!_

Oogie stuck his snake tongue out at Cobweb, then dropped the poor boy onto the ground.

_Ooh!_

A few skeletons echoed him

_Ooh!_

Two more skeletons echoed him.

_Woah!_

He pushed some bats into Cobweb's face. The little bats echoed Oogie and sang with him.

_I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie man!_

Cobweb was left in front of some moving soldiers. And they had _guns. _"Please," Cobweb pleaded. "Let me go and find Jack."

Just as the soldiers were about to shoot, Oogie quickly grabbed Cobweb and moved him away.

_You're jokin', you're jokin'!_

_I can't believe my ears!_

He spun Cobweb around and put his hands on his ears.

_Would someone shut this fella up?_

He kicked Cobweb and the boy fell to the ground.

_I'm drowning in my tears!_

_It's funny, I'm laughing!_

_You really are too much!_

He bent down so his face was close to Cobweb's.

_And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff._

"What're you going to do?" Cobweb asked, dreading the answer.

_I'm going to do the best I can!_

_Woah! _

The casino lit up in many flashing lights. Oogie did some odd dance while holding some dice in his hand.

_The sound of rolling dice, to me,_

_Is music in the air,_

He threw the dice, and they bounced off the skull of a skeleton hanging from the wall.

'_Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie man,_

_Although I don't play fair! _

The dice bounced off Oogie's back and off of Cobweb's forehead, making the boy cringe in pain.

_It's much more fun, I must confess,_

_With lives on the line,_

He took a hook connected to a rope down from above him, hooking Cobweb's wrists.

_Not mine, of course,_

_But yours, lil' kid!_

_Now that'll be just fine!_

Oogie danced off.

"Let me go! You'll regret doing such a stupid act!" Cobweb ordered, being lifted off as Oogie turned the lever to pick him up.

_Oh, brother, you're somethin'!_

_You put me in a spin!_

_You aren't comprehending,_

_The position that you're in!_

_It's hopeless, you're finished!_

_You haven't got a prayer!_

Oogie strolled casually over to Cobweb.

'_Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie,_

_And you ain't goin' no where!_

Oogie wrapped and arm around Cobweb's shoulders and laughed and evil laugh.

Cobweb struggled. "JACK!" He screamed.

Oogie placed a hand over Cobweb's mouth. "Shh, now, kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"You _just _said you would!" Cobweb countered, somehow finding courage.

"That's just somethin' we do around here!" Oogie chuckled. "Just a little trick, don't worry!"

"…Really?"

"Sure! See? Nothing to worry about."

Cobweb watched him carefully.

"Now, back to business." Oogie said. "Don't ya recognise me?"

Cobweb tilted his head. "Should I?"

"Sure! You and I, we're ol' pals!"

"Really?"

"Sure!" Oogie rolled some dice in one hand. "You a gamblin' man, Cobweb?"

"…I'm…not sure what gambling is…" Cobweb replied.

"What? Not know what gambling is?" Oogie exclaimed, clearly astonished at Cobweb's lack of knowledge of his hobby. "Why, it's the thing that makes the world go 'round! Other then money, of course!"

"Hm." Cobweb hummed thoughtfully. "What about Jack? When is he getting here?"

"Jack?" Oogie asked. He faked a worried expression. "Oh, I sure hope he doesn't come! He's a real jerk, he is!"

"Jerk? What's a jerk?"

"Mean! He's mean! Born mean, that's what he is!" Oogie explained.

"Mean? He's been taking care of me!"

"That's what 'e wants ya to think! I thought that too when he and I were friends! But now…" Oogie sighed dramatically and turned away from Cobweb, gesturing to the casino. "I'm stuck down here…"

Cobweb tilted his head in confusion. Jack was so nice to him.

"It was horrible, Cobweb!" Oogie suddenly turned back to Cobweb. "And not in a good way! He killed me, Cobweb. Just when I was making friends with Sandy Claws, he came down 'ere and killed me!"

"Sandy Claws? You know Sandy Claws?"

"I sure do!…Or…I did…" Oogie saddened. Fake sadness. "Lock, Shock and Barrel had to patch me up."

"You're lying!" Cobweb accused. "Jack would never do that! Never!"

"It's true!" Lock called down. He came flying out of the pipe, Shock and Barrel in tow.

"It was hard finding enough bugs to put Oogie back together again!" Shock exclaimed.

"Without him, we were left on our own!" Barrel added. "Jack never took _us_ in!"

Cobweb began rubbing the rope around his wrists against the sharp hook, hearing a snap.

Oogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel went on about how horribly bad Jack had been to them.

The rope finally snapped and, when they weren't looking, Cobweb made a mad dash for it.

"Hey!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled back. "Where you goin'?"

"To find Jack!" Cobweb told the boogie man. "I need to get out of here!" The innocent Cobweb was back in a split second. "Please…Just let me go…"

"We're protecting you, kid!" Oogie wrapped an arm around Cobweb's shoulders. "Jack's a bad man! We're keeping ya safe!" Oogie pretended to pause in thought. "Say…You could stay with us!"

"Yeah!" Lock, Shock and Barrel exclaimed in unison. "Become one of the Boogie's boys!"

"I don't think so!"

Everyone turned.

Jack Skellington climbed down the rope hanging from the window, Alistair Skelton in tow.

Shadow held the rope for Jack and Alistair to climb down on, peeking in through the window.

"Jack!" Cobweb exclaimed happily.

"I knew it." Jack said angrily as he began walking towards them all. "I knew you were up to something." He was talking to Lock, Shock and Barrel, who began backing away. Jack pointed at Oogie. "And you brought _him _back!" It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Jack!" Oogie spoke up. "Glad ya could join us!"

"What're you doing with Cobweb, Oogie? What's he ever done to you?" Jack asked, demanding the answers.

"Nothing! It's what _I've _done for _him!_" Oogie answered, placing both hands on Cobweb's shoulders. "And a little for you, I guess." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Jack said.

"Don't ya get it, Jack?" Oogie sneered. "I _created_ Cobweb!"

Jack's mouth hung open and his eye sockets were the size of dinner plates.

Shadow cupped her hands over her mouth, her mismatched eyes widening.

Alistair looked utterly confused.

Cobweb just stared at Oogie.

"…What?" Jack asked.

Oogie just laughed.

…

Author's note:

C'mon, I _had _to add Oogie Boogie's song. But Cobweb wasn't singing along, he was pleading then ordering. So, Cobweb was created by Oogie? What could this mean for Jack and the others? Find out next time!


	12. Cobweb's Story

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 12

The room was silent.

Oogie grinned. Finally, he could shock the Pumpkin King so much to make him silent.

The trick-or-treaters giggled and sniggered.

Cobweb…couldn't have been created by Oogie…could he? He was far too kind to be created by a monster like that.

"…What?" Jack repeated, the shock still evident in his voice and on his face.

"You heard right!" Oogie exclaimed, chuckling slightly. "Cobweb is _mine!_"

"No, it can't be…" Shadow whispered.

"Explain yourself, Oogie! _Now._" Jack ordered.

"Ya see, Jack, years before our little 'Sandy Claws fiasco', I needed a new henchman, one that could help the kids with their pranks. So, this is where lil' Cobweb came in. Years ago, I was in a gamblin' match with the ol' doc. I won and I got some bits and bobs from his lab. With that stuff, I created Cob. But I was missin' an arm and a leg." Oogie continued. "So I sent those three to collect some. We tried lots of different limbs, but none of them were the right size for Cobweb's body."

"So, we had to use those ones!" Lock added.

"That's why one arm is longer then the other…" Jack said thoughtfully. "But…why did you leave him out in the graveyard?"

"See, when Cobweb woke up, 'e was terrified of us." Oogie said, patting Cobweb's shoulder. "He'd just sit in the corner an' plea for freedom. So, the kids took him out and dumped 'im somewhere. Stupid kid must've hit his head on a tombstone or somethin' an' lost his memories. Then _you _found 'im, Jack."

"And the pumpkins? Why do they affect him so?"

"Jus' a lil' malfunction."

"Why does he resemble Jack?" Alistair asked, finally finding the courage to speak.

"That was the original plan! We were gonna pretend he was your long-lost son or somethin'!" Lock explained.

Everyone went silent.

Cobweb and Jack were shocked the most.

Cobweb was always so nice, so shy. Jack had fought Oogie's minions before, and none of them were like Cobweb.

"How could you, Oogie? Cobweb is a child!" Jack questioned. "And he's coming back with me!"

"No, he's staying here!" Oogie snapped, pulling Cobweb against his stomach.

"Wait…" Alistair spoke up.

Both men turned to him.

"We should let Cob decide. _He's _the one who should get to decide."

Jack looked at Oogie and Oogie looked at Jack.

"He's right," Jack said.

"…Fine." Oogie held Cobweb away from him, as if handing him out to Jack. "Cobweb, tell ol' Funnybones who you'd rather be with. Me or him?"

Cobweb looked up at Oogie Boogie, then looked at Jack Skellington. He looked at Oogie Boogie again.

"C'mon, kid," Oogie murmured.

Cobweb looked into Oogie's eye sockets, seeing nothing but lies and evil…and bugs. Oogie hadn't been the one who had taken care of Cobweb for the past week or so. He hadn't let him eat delicious food (minus the Pumpkin Soup), he hadn't let him go and see Alistair. But Jack had.

Cobweb looked at Jack, who remained silent; only staring at Cobweb intently. He had been kind to him, given him clothing and shelter. He had let him see Alistair and introduced him to Shadow and the rest of Halloween Town. Jack had been nice to him. Oogie hadn't.

"Oh, I get it." Oogie spoke up, nodding like he had understood everything. "You're trying to find a way to let him down easy."

"Let him down? But he's not in the air." Cobweb replied.

"No! Trying to tell him that you're comin' with me without hurtin' him."

"Why would I do that?"

"W…What?"

Cobweb turned to Jack. "Jack!" He began running towards him, holding his arms out for Jack to pick him up and hug him.

Jack bent down slightly, holding his arms out as well.

Before Cobweb could reach him, a cage flew down from above, trapping Cobweb inside. The bottom of the cage, which had been on the floor the entire time, connected to the other piece. Cobweb hung onto the bars as the cage was lifted up, hanging by an iron chain. "Jack!"

"Cobweb!" Jack called back.

Oogie stood by a lever, revealing that he had pulled it and brought down the cage Cobweb was currently locked in.

"Let him go, Oogie!" Jack demanded.

"He's a traitor, Jack! He deserves this!" Oogie exclaimed.

"He deserves nothing but a warm, loving home! Which is exactly why he's coming home with me!"

"No! He's not!"

With that, the casino burst into life. The ring around the casino table began spinning, causing Alistair to trip and fall.

Oogie laughed.

Jack managed to stand on his own two feet.

Alistair struggled to stand, wobbling a little bit.

Cackling was heard as the three trick-or-treaters watched Jack and Alistair.

Kicking violently while running, Jack kept his eyes on Oogie, who was busy walking around the outside of the spinning ring.

"Well? C'mon, Bone man!" Oogie sneered.

Playing cards rose up around the spinning ring, twirling knives in their hands.

Jack, using his very flexible body, did his best to dodge the spinning blades; not a scratch done to him.

Alistair reached into his shirt, taking out several sharpened sticks. "Don't worry, Cob! I'll get ya down!" He held one stick up like a dart, aiming it then throwing it. It just about grazed the iron chain holding Cobweb's cage. Alistair muttered a "Oh, man," to himself before attempting to free his friend again.

Jack stood in front of the armed soldiers.

"Fire!" Oogie ordered, pointing at Jack.

The soldiers did as they were told, bringing up their guns and aiming before shooting at Jack.

Jack bent forwards then backwards in an attempt to dodge the bullets being fired at him.

Lock, Shock and Barrel stepped onto the spinning ring. "Hey, Pumpkinhead!" They cried in unison.

Alistair turned to them.

"Catch!" Together, they heaved a pumpkin-looking bomb out of their bathtub, throwing it at Alistair.

Alistair let out a yelp as he successfully caught it then, noticing it was soon to detonation, he threw it onto the casino table. The explosion was small, but still enough to make a cloud of grey smoke puff up. And it would've been enough to burn Alistair's scarecrow body.

"Alu!" Cobweb called out in concern, watching the scene unfold.

Jack dodged more of the spinning knives and bullets, now that both weapons were one.

Lock, Shock and Barrel worked together to throw bombs at Alistair; missing every time.

Barrel threw one and it exploded near Oogie, knocking the burlap sack onto the spinning ring.

"Hey!" Oogie exclaimed as he landed on his stomach. "Watch it!" Oogie worked hard to get up, his large body weighing him down.

Jack approached him. "Oogie,"

"J-Jack!" Oogie stuttered, stepped back.

Jack began to walk towards him.

Oogie took several steps back, stepping a skull picture on the floor. Its eyes were buttons, which were pressed when Oogie stepped down on them.

A large, sharp disc with spikes around the edges came down behind Jack, revolving as it did.

"Jack!" Cobweb exclaimed. "Look! Behind you!"

Jack turned and jumped out of the way, just as the circular saw came passed. Oogie moved to the side, dodging the saw.

Lock and Shock grunted together. "Barrel! Help!"

Barrel turned and helped them pick up the large bomb. This one was larger then the others. And it was already lit.

They tossed it out of the bathtub, throwing it Alistair's way.

Alistair let out a scream as it landed near his feet. He began running from it as the flame began making its way down the piece of rope.

Alistair's eye sockets narrowed. "This ain't getting me nowhere."

The bomb was still behind him.

Alistair, in a sudden thought, jumped over the bomb, running over to Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Accidentally, he kicked the bomb on his way.

And it landed near Jack.

The only thing Alistair could do was gasp as the bomb detonated.

This explosion was, obviously, larger then the others, due to the bomb's size.

Jack was covered in smoke.

"Jack!" Cobweb shouted out.

The smoke cleared.

Jack's sleeve was torn in some places. Ash looked like bruises on his skull. He held his arm, which appeared to be wounded.

…

Cobweb watched the event unfold, his anger boiling inside of him. They were hurting his friends. They'd wounded Jack.

Cobweb could feel his arm sting and pulse. Black patterns began seeping down his arm. His _right _arm. Pictures of black flames spun around his humerus, attaching to the bone; as though Cobweb had just gotten a tattoo. The flames continued downwards until they reached Cobweb's wrist. A circle was printed onto the back of his hand, a star in the middle. The same pattern was on his palm.

Cobweb's visible eye sockets was narrowed, displaying his anger and impatience.

"_They're hurting your friends, are they not?" _A voice asked him.

Cobweb looked around. No one else was in the cage. Unless air could suddenly talk.

"Y…Yes." Cobweb answered nevertheless.

"_Well, do something about it." _The voice said, almost sounding irritated_. "You have the power to."_

Cobweb looked down at his palm. "Yes…I _do._"

…

Oogie laughed, seeing his enemy in such a state. "Look at yourself, Jack! You're pathetic!"

Jack looked angry, angry that he had been brought to this level.

Just as Oogie was about to lunge at Jack, a dollop of grey liquid fell onto his head. Oogie yelped, jumping up and waving his arms frantically; panicking about the heat of this liquid.

Alistair sniggered.

Oogie wiped the liquid off of his head, blowing on his hands to cool them down. "What the-!"

A shadow jumped out of Cobweb's cage. Melted metal dripped down from the cage, a few of the bars wasted and destroyed.

The ring stopped spinning as the shadow flipped the lever to stop it.

Everyone turned to the shadow.

Cobweb looked up, some of his black and white hair cascading over his eye sockets.

"…Cobweb?" Jack spoke up.

Cobweb's fists were clenched. He had ripped off his own sleeves, the ones that had been covering his right arm; his coat and shirt sleeves. Everyone could see the patterns on his arm.

"Cobweb…What h-" Jack could not finish his sentence, for he noticed the other different feature about Cobweb.

The glow in the eyes and mouth of Cobweb's jack-o-lantern mask was dark purple.

…

Author's note:

Ooh! So, now we know where Cobweb came from! But what about this voice in his head? What about the tattoo? Find out next time. By the way, who noticed that, after the small sentence 'Oogie laughed', the first letters of the first words in the next few sentences spell Jack?


	13. And It All Goes Up Flames

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 13

Everyone watched Cobweb and Cobweb watched everyone.

Jack stared into the dark purple glow of Cobweb's mask. Every time Jack had seen that mask, it had either been orange or black. Never purple. Maybe it was anger's colour. Maybe this was a new affect of eating pumpkins. But…when did he eat them? He hadn't had a single piece since Jack had found out they were bad for him.

Cobweb just stood silently.

"W-What's goin' on?" Oogie asked. "How'd you get out?"

Cobweb held up his right hand, melted metal dripping from it. "I melted the bars."

"How?"

"He told me how."

The liquid metal dripped down until it was gone, revealing the circle and star on Cobweb's palm.

"Cob?" Alistair spoke up.

Cobweb ignored him. "You hurt my friends, Oogie Boogie."

"Yeah? An' whatta you gonna do about it?" Oogie challenged, crossing his arms.

Cobweb held out his right hand, clicking his fingers.

A spark shot out and zapped the space near Oogie's leg, making the monster yelp and pull his foot away.

"I'm going to kill you." Cobweb replied to his question, still holding out his right hand. "I could burn you, set you alight, burn your sack and every godforsaken bug inside. But I can't, because that would be too easy."

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "You can't because it's wrong, Cobweb, it's wrong to kill people! It's wrong to hurt them!"

"That didn't stop you." Cobweb said, not even looking in the skeleton's direction.

"_What _has gotten into you, Cobweb?" Jack asked.

"…The truth."

Cobweb snapped his fingers again, this time in the direction of Jack.

Jack fell to his knees, barely dodging the sparks but soon realized Cobweb was aiming at the soldiers, not him.

The soldiers blew up, pieces of them flying everywhere.

"Hey!" Oogie shouted. "Whatta ya doing?"

"Destroying this place," Cobweb answered. "And you."

With that said, Cobweb ran towards him.

Oogie stepped back, pushing a button with his foot.

Oogie was pushed into the air by the springy panel beneath him. He landed on the casino table, challenging Cobweb by waving a hand at him.

Cobweb took the challenge and jumped onto the panel. During midair, he clicked his fingers at the floor, propelling himself onto the cage still hanging above them. He grasped the chain with his right hand, melting the iron. The chain broke and the cage began falling, Cobweb still on top of it.

Oogie jumped off of the table quickly, mildly missing the cage as it landed harshly on top of the casino table.

Jack had never seen Cobweb like this. He looked so hurt, so angry. And why hadn't he told Jack that he had powers like these? Did he hide them? And what was with the tattoos? All these questions clouded Jack's mind like a stormy day.

Cobweb gave out a frustrated yell, clicking his fingers in every direction; setting the cards and soldiers alight. A ring of fire now surrounded the lot of them.

Shadow was forced to watch the events.

Jack looked around them.

Alistair did his best not to go near any flames.

Cobweb stood on top of the cage. "A ring of fire…" He murmured to himself. "Just like how he killed the beast."

"Cobweb," Jack spoke up. "You need to stop this."

"No, I don't. You just _want _me to stop this. Want and need are two very different things." He turned to Oogie, jumping off of the cage. "You're next."

Oogie continued stepping back, accidentally knocking over a barrel of black powder; the substance spilling out. Oogie took a hand full of the stuff and threw it at Cobweb.

Cobweb coughed as the substance entered his eye sockets and mouth.

"Wait…That's…" Jack's eye sockets narrowed.

Cobweb held out his right hand…and clicked his fingers…

"NO!" Jack screamed.

But it was too late.

The gunpowder was set alight and exploded.

Fire erupted like a volcano.

The three trick-or-treaters took cover in their bathtub.

Jack shouted Cobweb's name as the fire surrounded them all.

…

Jack opened his eye sockets.

Flames danced on the broken pieces of wood and metal, rejoicing in a job well done.

Alistair laid under a heap of wood, obviously unconscious.

Jack looked around himself. He couldn't see Cobweb, nor Oogie.

Jack looked over at Alistair again. If that fire reached him, he would be burned to death.

Jack stood, pushing a few boards of wood off of his back. He limped over to the scarecrow, slipping off his jacket. He managed to get Alistair out of the heap and wrapped his jacket around his shoulders, protecting his wooden body.

Jack looked over at the window, noticing that the rope was undamaged. He limped over to it and pulled.

Shadow turned to it, spotting that someone was tugging on it. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and pulled the rope.

Jack clung to the window, Alistair in one arm. Shadow pulled him through, and Jack collapsed onto his stomach.

"Jack!" Shadow exclaimed. "You're alright!"

Jack coughed up any smoke or ash he had inhaled. He looked up.

Lock, Shock and Barrel stood above him.

Lock stared at his shoes.

Shock stared at her dress.

Barrel stared at his lollipop.

Jack frowned. He would be blaming them, scolding them if he wasn't currently thinking about the flames inside. "Al…"

"He's alright," Shadow said, Alistair in her arms. "He'll be fine."

"C…C…Cob…Cobweb…" Jack breathed. "Where's Cobweb?"

Shadow glanced at the three trick-or-treaters.

They all shrugged, shaking their heads.

Shadow turned back to Jack, shaking her head softly and sadly.

Jack's eye sockets widened. No…He couldn't be…He couldn't…

Jack turned to look at the fire. He shouted Cobweb's name…

Just as the tree house collapsed onto Oogie's casino, flattening it.

Jack couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

"COBWEB!"

…

Author's note:

Well, this chapter was certainly hot! (Cricket chirps.) *Clears throat* This chapter was very dramatic, wasn't it? So, where is our darling little Cobweb? Is he safe? Did Oogie get him? Find out next time…


	14. Maverick

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 14

Rain poured down over Halloween Town, like a waterfall had just broke through the heavens. The water began to help put out the fire, the flames becoming smaller and smaller until disappearing.

Jack was on his knees, rain dripping down his skull and soaking his clothes. But he didn't care. Cobweb…they didn't get him out. He didn't get out. A child as young as Cobweb would've most certainly died in that sort of fire; one as strong as that. But Jack wouldn't believe it. If Cobweb could destroy this place with a few clicks of the fingers, then he could survive in the mess he had caused.

Jack rose to his feet. He had to go and find him. He couldn't- _wouldn't _let him die.

"Jack, what're you doing?" Shadow asked.

"I have to go and find him…" Jack replied, hardly over a whisper.

"But, Jack…maybe we-"

Jack began walking towards the window.

"Jack!" Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, you shouldn't-"

Jack spun around on his heels and faced her. "Shadow, if you truly cared about Cobweb as much as I do, then you'd let me do this."

Shadow paused. She did say that, didn't she?

"Shadow?"

Shadow looked up and stared into his eye sockets. "…_Go._"

Jack nodded, murmuring a thank you before running into the burning building.

Shadow put her hands to her heart. "Be careful, Jack…"

…

Jack moved a wooden board out of the way. He coughed as the smoke rose up and made its way into his nose and mouth. He called Cobweb's name multiple times.

"Over here!" A masculine voice called.

Jack turned to the source.

A skeleton stood, over by the wall. On his skull was an oversized pirate hat, the front spike reaching far off of his face and Jack was sure that if the skeleton held it to his chest, the front spike would reach his knees. His coat was midnight blue and also pirate-style, the cuffs huge with a small, gold button. His shirt was puffy, as were his trousers. His boots were large and brown.

Jack made his way through the pieces of wood and the flames. He made his way over to the skeleton, noticing that he had blue, glowing ovals in his eye sockets; representing his eyes. "W…Who're-"

The skeleton nodded at a bundle of wood. "He does not appear to be hurt badly."

Jack looked down at the bundle, seeing an arm poke out. He cleared away some of the wood, revealing an unconscious Cobweb. "Cobweb!" Jack exclaimed, removing the boards of wood and lifting Cobweb's body out. Jack looked up at the skeleton. "And Oogie? Have you seen him?"

"He's long gone." The skeleton replied, nodding at a burning, burlap sack. He spotted a neon green bug and crushed it. "Never did like his bugs that much."

Jack chuckled. "Neither did I."

"You ought to get the boy out of here."

Jack looked back the way he came. The flames had grown. There was no way he could make it back.

"Here."

Jack turned back to the skeleton, who walked forward, rubbing his hands together. Only then did Jack notice that the skeleton had the same pattern on the back of his hand that Cobweb had. The circle and star. The skeleton clicked his fingers, sending sparks out. Before Jack could tell him to stop, the skeleton waved his outstretched arm to the side. Just like that, the flames moved to the side, like an unseen force had pushed it to the side. The skeleton turned his head to look at Jack, his oval eyes looking in Jack's direction. "Go."

Jack nodded. "Thank you…" He waited for the skeleton to continue and tell Jack his name. The skeleton stayed silent, so Jack ended the sentence with sir and ran down the path the skeleton had cleared for him; carrying Cobweb.

"Stay safe, kid," The skeleton murmured. "Jack needs you as much as you need him. And I need you too."

With that, the skeleton watched Jack climb up the rope and lowered his arm, allowing the flames to engulf him.

…

When Jack got out, the rain was still pouring down. Shadow's hair was sticking to her head, Alistair still in her arms. She looked up at Jack, seeing him with Cobweb in his arms.

Jack had the most pleading look on his face. "Please…Help him."

Shadow nodded, setting Alistair onto the soft ground and taking Cobweb in her arms, noticing that the glow of his jack-o-lantern mask was back to orange. She placed her ear against Cobweb's chest. Though Cobweb did not have lungs, she could still hear him breathing. "He's still undead."

Jack sighed with relief. His eye sockets widened and he turned back to the window. All he saw was flames.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Shadow asked.

"Where's the skeleton?"

"What skeleton?"

"The one who helped us out."

"Jack, you and Cobweb were the only ones in there."

"What?…But…"

"J…Jack?"

Jack turned.

Cobweb's eye sockets were open a tiny bit.

"Cobweb…?"

"I…" Cobweb began, his voice barely a whisper. "…I'm…sorry…"

Jack smiled softly. "You have nothing to apologize for, Cobweb." He placed a hand on Cobweb's forehead. "I'm the one should be apologizing. I should've known what was going on. I'm sorry."

Cobweb smiled weakly before his eye sockets shut.

Jack lifted Alistair up. "We should go."

Shadow nodded. She turned to the three trick-or-treaters. "What about them?"

"Take them with us. We'll think of a suitable punishment."

"And Oogie?"

"Dead."

Shadow nodded with understanding.

They turned and began walking back to town, hearing the building burn behind them.

…

Jack wiped the back of his neck with the towel, cleaning off the water.

Shadow's shop was closed today, leaving them to take care of Alistair and Cobweb, who were currently upstairs in the guest room; both still unconscious.

Shadow was watching them while Lock, Shock and Barrel sat beside her; all silent.

Jack travelled upstairs, wrapping the towel around his neck.

He opened the door to the guest room.

Shadow had her back to him, watching Alistair sleep.

Jack looked over at Cobweb, seeing his chest rise then fall as he breathed slowly. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead.

Jack felt as though another presence was in the room. One that sat at the end of Cobweb's bed, watching the boy sleep.

"Jack,"

Jack was pulled back to reality by that soft voice. He turned to Shadow, who had turned on her stool to look at him. "Yes?"

"I need to show you something."

With that, Shadow led Jack downstairs again.

…

Shadow searched through the bookcase full of spell books and other reading material she might use.

Jack stood behind her, arms crossed and head tilting in curiousness.

"Here," Shadow spoke up, taking down a hardback book with a leather spine. She placed it on a wooden pedestal.

"What's that?" Jack asked, looking over her shoulder.

Instead of answering, Shadow read a passage:

_T'was a long time ago, though longer now, it may seem,_

_For in the town of Halloween,_

_Where the leaves were orange, and the fog was thick,_

_Lived a young man called Maverick._

_Now, Maverick was naïve, stupid and young,_

_With a handsome face and a sharp tongue._

_He taught himself sorcery and magic,_

_Because of this, people thought he was thick. _

_Though Maverick did not try,_

_To tell them the reason why,_

_He locked himself in his bedroom all day,_

_To learn the magical way._

_But a calamity ever so great,_

_Occurred when the clock struck eight,_

_And a beast rose from its grave,_

_But Maverick was the only who was brave._

_He stood up to the creature,_

_Assuring the citizens they'd have a happy future,_

_Maverick, during battle, did not tire,_

_And trapped himself and the beast in a ring of fire. _

Shadow went silent.

"Maverick?" Jack asked, looking at her; tearing his eyes away from the book.

"He was a very powerful sorcerer. Back then, people thought sorcery and magic were the work of the Devil. They hated it." Shadow explained. She turned a page, revealing a picture of an adult Maverick. He wore the same clothes as the skeleton Jack had seen.

"Him!" Jack exclaimed. "I saw him. He was a skeleton. He moved the fire out of the way."

Shadow nodded. "We sorcerers have a lot to owe him for. If it weren't for him, we would be hated today."

"It was Maverick…" Jack said thoughtfully.

"When Maverick was a child, he had the diagram of a spell tattooed onto the bone in his arm. When he was eight, he discovered that he had magical abilities. He locked himself in his room all day and studied the magic in his arm." Shadow continued. "A monster was accidentally resurrected many years later, and Maverick stood up to it. He used a ring of fire to kill it. Years later, Maverick attempted to kill a large spider. It killed him by biting his arm and injecting its poison into him. Maverick was buried. No one could find his crypt, so no one could find his body after they buried it. Maverick was lost."

The room was pulled into silence. Jack was right about that spider. It did kill Maverick.

"So…Cobweb has Maverick's limbs?" Jack asked.

"Appears so." Shadow replied. "Oh, Jack, you must tell me what Maverick was like!"

"There's…not much to say." Jack answered. "Why have I never heard of Maverick?"

"He was around long before your _parents _were born, Jack."

"So…Lock, Shock and Barrel found his crypt?"

"Hm. Have you noticed that Maverick discovered his powers at the age of eight? The same age as Cobweb is now."

Jack's eye sockets widened. He hadn't even noticed. Perhaps that's what the arm did. Allow the person to use the magic once they reached the tender age of eight.

Maverick had saved them. He'd moved the magic he had been gifted with to save them.

Jack couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Come on," Shadow said, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. "Let's go back up and check on them."

They ascended the stairs together.

…

Zero kept his eyes on Lock, Shock and Barrel, who kept their eyes on the floor; ashamed of what they had done.

Jack and Shadow entered the room. Shadow sat back down on her stool next to Alistair's bed.

Jack looked at the spot at the end of Cobweb's bed.

"Jack," Shadow asked. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Because Maverick is sitting there." Jack replied. He could feel Maverick's presence. He was there all right, watching the boy who had his limbs. He couldn't see him though. Perhaps Maverick didn't want to be seen.

Shadow stood and stretched, yawning.

"Perhaps you should got to bed, Shadow." Jack recommended.

"No, Jack. You should sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I insist. I'll stay here and watch them."

Shadow smiled and kissed Jack's cheekbone, making an imaginary blush spread across his face. "Good night, Jack."

"G-Good night, Shadow…" Jack replied.

Shadow exited the room.

Jack looked at the three trick-or-treaters, expecting them to snigger. But instead, they were sleeping.

Jack looked at the spot where he believed Maverick to be. "Thank you, Maverick." He said aloud. "For saving us, I mean. I'm forever in your debt."

He imagined Maverick nodding, tipping his oversized hat to Jack and muttering a "You're welcome."

He hadn't talked much when Jack had seen him. He hadn't answered Jack's question. But Jack was fine with that. Maverick was a hero. Back then, and now.

Jack yawned and took the stool from beside Alistair's bed, wishing the boy goodnight. He placed the stool beside Cobweb's bed and watched him until his head dropped to Cobweb's mattress, falling to sleep.

He prayed Cobweb would be ok. He smiled in his sleep, thanking Maverick again.

…

Author's note:

_This _is probably one of my favourite chapters. Finally, we know where Cobweb's limbs came from. And Cobweb's ok! Halleluiah! So, do you guys like Maverick so far? And what will happen next? Find out next time…


	15. Rain

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 15

Jack woke up, his sight blurry. He'd dozed off, woke up to watch over Cobweb a bit more then fallen asleep again. He didn't even remember what he had gone to sleep at.

He looked over at the clock. 8:43am. Jack sighed.

The rain was still pouring outside, hitting the window with such force that it looked like it was about break it.

Jack looked at Cobweb, still in a deep slumber. He sighed again and descended the stairs.

Shadow was sitting on the sofa in her shop, drinking a coffee. "Morning, Jack."

"Good morning, Shadow." Jack nodded in greeting.

"There's more coffee in the kitchen if you'd like some."

"Thank you."

Jack entered Shadow's small kitchen, making himself some coffee and joining Shadow on the sofa, sipping his mug of coffee.

"How're they?" Shadow asked.

"Still asleep." Jack replied simply.

Shadow took hold of Jack's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't worry, Jack, they'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Shadow." Jack sighed.

They heard something from upstairs and looked at each other.

Alistair Skelton descended the stairs, rubbing his eye socket.

Jack jumped up. "Al!" He exclaimed. "You're alright!"

Alistair gave a slight nod. "I saw Cob…when I got up." He walked down to Jack, limping slightly. He collapsed onto the couch next to Shadow. "My throat hurts."

"Try not to talk then," Shadow advised. "I'll get you some medicine, Al."

Alistair nodded, taking Shadow's advice.

Jack looked over at the stairs.

"Go and see him, Jack." Shadow said.

Jack looked at her then Alistair, who nodded in agreement.

The Pumpkin King nodded. "Yes, you're right. I should, shouldn't I?"

Jack placed his coffee on the table and got up, climbing the stairs; praying that Cobweb was awake.

…

Jack entered the guest room. He hoped that he would see Cobweb sitting up in bed, greeting him and smiling that smile that was identical to Jack's. But no. All he saw was Lock, Shock and Barrel, still fast asleep.

Jack let out a huge sigh. He'd been sighing a lot lately, he'd noticed and he was sure everyone else had noticed too.

Then he noticed something else.

Cobweb wasn't in bed. And the window was open.

Jack let out a gasp and ran downstairs.

He ignored Alistair and Shadow's questions and threw open the door.

Cobweb was standing in the rain, getting soaked.

Jack was about to speak, when he heard Cobweb mumble a question. He was talking to someone.

He was talking to _Maverick._

…

Cobweb allowed the rain to soak his clothes and hair, the rain drops hitting his frayed bat wings. He'd never felt this before. Water was falling from the sky, coming from the collection of puffy clouds floating above him.

Maverick stood beside him, hands in his pockets. He'd watched the boy, even when Jack had fallen asleep.

"What is this, Maverick?" Cobweb asked out loud. "Water is falling from the sky. It's cold and wet."

"_It's rain, Cobweb._" Maverick answered, his voice only audible to Cobweb.

"Rain?"

"_Yes, rain."_

"Is it bad?"

"_Not entirely. To some it is. My mother used to tell me that it was God's way of washing out the demons and bad things in the world."_

"Is that true?"

"_Some believe it is."_

"Do you?"

Maverick nodded. _"You and I are quite gullible, aren't we?" _

"What does that mean?"

"_It means we easily trust people, we can be tricked easily."_

Cobweb nodded. "That's true." Cobweb stayed silent, only looking up at Maverick, well aware that he was the only one who could see him.

Maverick was his other guardian, he had come to learn that. He had saved him from the fire.

Maverick hadn't told Cobweb his name. He had asked the boy, and Cobweb had immediately told him that his name was Maverick. The sorcerer was surprised and had asked how he knew such a thing. Cobweb had replied with a shrug and a: "I just had a feeling your name was Maverick."

"Maverick, where are you from?" Cobweb questioned.

"_Here." _Maverick replied.

"But your clothes are different."

"_I was born, and undead, years and years before even Jack."_

"Wow, so…you're really old!" Cobweb exclaimed happily.

Maverick's glowing eyes narrowed. He didn't seem too angry.

"I'm sorry, Maverick, did I offend you?" Cobweb asked worriedly.

"_No. You've just reminded me that I'm dead. I have been around for a while, haven't I?" _Maverick said. _"You know, I used to be quite the charmer back in my day. Well, I was to the people who didn't hate me. I wasn't always a skeleton, you know. I actually had real eyes once. Brown hair too. Skin, blood, all that jazz." _He looked at Cobweb. _"Perhaps you'll be like that too."_

"Maybe." Cobweb nodded. "What about your parents?"

"_They're dead. My mother was human. My father was a Halloween citizen. He died soon after I was born. I didn't know him."_

"Sorry…"

"_It's alright. It's not like it's your fault my parents are dead."_

"What was your mother like?"

"…_She was the nicest mother you could imagine, Cobweb."_

"I don't have a mother. I never did." Cobweb looked at his feet. "Shock's not really my mother, nor is she my sister."

"_She's one of your creator's. It's a creator/creation sort of thing, Cobweb."_

"Oh."

"Cobweb!"

Cobweb and Maverick turned.

Jack stood in the doorway, still clad in his suit.

Cobweb smiled. "Jack!"

He ran towards Jack, just as the skeleton ran towards him.

Jack picked Cobweb up and hugged him, Cobweb returning the embrace.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Cobweb, unless called for." Jack warned, but he didn't sound angry. He sounded relieved.

"I'm sorry." Cobweb murmured. Cobweb looked over at where Maverick was standing. "Maverick! C'mon!"

Jack looked in the same direction. "He's here? Right now?"

Cobweb nodded.

Maverick walked over. _"I never got to do this with my father." _He said.

"C'mon, let's got inside." Jack said, already beginning to walk back. "You too, Maverick."

Maverick looked up. _"Hm."_

…

Everyone sat on the couch, Alistair on Shadow's lap and Cobweb on Jack's.

Shadow smiled at Cobweb. "Cobweb, you must tell me what Maverick is like."

Cobweb paused in thought. "He's nice to me. He tells me lots of things. Maverick! Why don't you show yourself?"

"_I only show myself when your in danger or if I need to." _Maverick answered.

"Can't you? Please?"

Maverick sighed. Suddenly, Shadow jumped as Maverick appeared beside her, legs crossed. "There, happy?"

Cobweb nodded.

Shadow let out a gasp. "You're Maverick…"

"Yes, I am." Maverick replied.

Shadow held out a shaky hand. "I-It's an honour to meet you, Maverick. We sorcerers have a lot to owe you for."

Maverick glanced at her hand before taking it in his and shaking it. Considering Maverick was a ghost, his hand actually went through Shadow's. "Nice to meet you." Sensing Shadow was about to faint from meeting him and holding his hand, he released her hand.

"Why're you dressed like a pirate?" Alistair asked in a raspy voice, due to his sore throat.

"It's what we used to wear back in my day." Maverick replied. "And it's sorcerer clothing, not pirate."

"How come you don't show yourself, Maverick?" Cobweb asked.

"We ghosts decide whether we wish to be seen or not. Like Zero, Jack."

Jack nodded. "I wondered where he disappeared to…"

"Exactly."

…

The day had been long yet quick, and soon Cobweb and Alistair were being tucked into bed.

Maverick sat, once again, on the edge of Cobweb's bed. He had made himself invisible again, to everyone but Cobweb. The boy had his limbs. Whether he liked it or not, the boy could see him.

Jack sat on the stool beside Cobweb's bed. "Cobweb,"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You're not allowed to call me Jack anymore."

Cobweb sat up and everyone's attention was set towards the two skeletons. Even Maverick showed some interest.

"Why not?" Cobweb asked.

"You have to call me…Dad."

"Dad?"

"Or Father if you prefer."

"What do you mean."

Jack smiled softly. "I'm adopting you, Cobweb."

"Adopting? What does that mean?"

"It means you're going to be my son and I'll be your father."

"…Really?"

"Only if you want. I can't make you."

Cobweb flung his arms around his new father's neck.

Jack laughed and hugged his new son back.

"_Congratulations," _Maverick said.

"Maverick, show yourself." Jack said.

Maverick appeared before Jack's eyes. "Hello,"

"Maverick, I wanted to thank-"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Maverick exclaimed, cutting Jack off. "Do you know how many times you've thanked me? Ten. And I have been counting."

"If it weren't for you, Cobweb would be dead. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Mourn for a few weeks until you get over it." Maverick answered, though he did not need to. "It's what I did when my mother died."

Jack smiled as Maverick disappeared again. He turned to Cobweb. "Go to sleep, son."

Cobweb nodded and rested down in the bed. "Good night…Dad."

Jack suddenly felt happy. Cobweb was his son, and Jack was his father.

…

Author's note:

Aw! Jack adopted Cobweb! Well, this chapter was fun to write! I now love Maverick. Not sure why, probably the pirate clothing. Don't ask why he's wearing that, it just looked good. If anyone's confused about Maverick's speech, _italics _are used when only Cobweb can hear him and normal is used when everyone can hear him. I loved writing the bit where Maverick and Cobweb are talking. Only a few chapters left, guys!


	16. I Love You

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 16

Cobweb awoke, only to find that Maverick had disappeared from the end of his bed. He'd woken up in the night and Maverick had been there. He was always there.

"Maverick?" Cobweb called out. "Where are you?"

Alistair sat up. "What's wrong, Cob?"

"Maverick's gone." Cobweb replied.

Alistair looked around the room, despite knowing he probably wouldn't see Maverick again any time soon. "He probably went back to his body."

"You mean he's not coming back?" Cobweb asked, sounding panicky.

"No, I mean-"

"Maverick!" Cobweb ran over to the door, opening it and running downstairs.

"Cobweb!" Alistair called, running after him.

…

"Dad!"

Jack turned. "Morning, Cobweb."

"Dad, Alu said that Maverick went back to his body! He's gone!"

Jack stared down at his son before looking at Alistair. "What?"

"He's panicking because he can't find Maverick." Alistair explained, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Cobweb, Maverick isn't going to be around 24/7." Jack said. "He needs a break sometimes."

"But he's supposed to be _here._" Cobweb whined.

"Cobweb," Shadow spoke up, setting up her sewing machine. "Maverick can't go back to his body. He doesn't know where it is. Besides, as long as you have his limbs, he can't go."

"How do you know that?"

"He and I were talking last night. He wanted to know what had happened to Halloween Town after he died. I told him that I couldn't tell, because I wasn't born yet."

Lock, Shock and Barrel entered the room, wringing their hands.

"_Morning._" Jack greeted, sounding agitated.

"Jack…we…ur…we want to read you something…" Lock said. "Barrel, get the paper!"

Barrel produced a folded sheet of paper from his pocket, handing it to his cohort. Lock snatched the paper from his hand. "So…here goes…" He cleared his throat and stared at the paper, reading it out loud: "We're really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-" He paused to gasp for air. "really, really, really, _really _sorry."

Jack blinked. "That's it?"

Lock nodded.

"It's all we could come up with." Shock shrugged.

"What? Nothing else about nearly killing Cobweb and Al?" Jack asked, irritated. "About bringing Oogie back when I _specifically _told you not to?"

"About taking my limbs?"

The three of them jumped and turned.

Maverick stood behind them and, despite having his hands in his pockets, they knew his fists were clenched. He was angry. "You took my limbs, you little brats." He began mumbling curse words to himself, not caring whether he was in front of children or not. "Now I'll just have to take yours."

Jack's eye sockets widened. He thought Maverick was a hero.

Shadow had heard of this before. Maverick had legendary rage and anger. Sometimes, he couldn't even control himself and inflicted harm upon anyone who went against him.

The three trick-or-treaters began backing away from the angry and enraged ghost.

Maverick took a step forward, cracking his fists.

"No!" Cobweb exclaimed and rushed over, standing in front of Maverick, protecting the three with his body. "Maverick! You can't!"

Maverick stared into Cobweb's eye socket. This boy was standing against him. Usually, he would've melted them all by now, but something was stopping him. Care. He cared about the boy standing against him. This wasn't a kid who would kneel and give up in defeat.

Cobweb went over to him and hugged his other guardian around the waist, his arms and face going slightly through him. "You can't. I won't let you."

Maverick stared down at Cobweb, his hand over his head, ready to click his fingers and burn this boy. But he just couldn't.

Maverick's shoulders began shaking and he put his hands on the back of Cobweb's shoulder blades. He made little noises Jack had only heard from Cobweb. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Maverick apologized, invisible tears pouring down his skull.

Shadow read about the immense guilt that Maverick felt after his anger. "Maverick, if they didn't take your limbs, you wouldn't be here now. The fact that Cobweb has your arm and leg connects you two together. That's the reason you're here." Shadow explained softly.

Maverick nodded.

"I love you, Maverick…" Cobweb said.

Maverick looked at Cobweb, surprised. The boy had told him that he loved him. And he wasn't taking it back.

"You're like my second daddy." Cobweb continued, a smile plastered on his face.

Shadow let out a small "Aww".

"Your…daddy?" Maverick questioned.

Cobweb nodded.

Just like that, Maverick disappeared and Cobweb nearly fell over. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, Cobweb, I don't know." Jack answered.

…

Maverick stood in front of the two graves. His hands were stuffed into his pockets.

"Hello, Ellie, Ed." He nodded at the two graves. "I've missed you both."

Maverick turned to the grave with 'Eleanor' written on its tombstone. "I don't know what to do now, Ellie. The boy thinks of me as a second father. I'm not anything like that."

He removed his hat and scratched his skull. "What a mess, eh, honey?" He turned to the smaller grave with the name 'Edwin' written on its stone. "I hope you're being good, Ed."

He sighed. "I'm sorry I can't stay, I have to take care of Cobweb too. Do you think I should teach him magic?"

He imagined them both nodding.

"Yeah, so do I. I love you both, very much." He produced a small, gold wedding ring out of his pocket. "You're my one and only, Ellie."

Maverick disappeared.

…

Maverick appeared again, only to see Cobweb stirring his cereal slowly and sadly. The missed him. He needed to see him again.

Maverick sighed. _"Cobweb,"_

Cobweb's head snapped up. "Maverick?"

"_Yes, I'm here."_

"Maverick!" Cobweb exclaimed.

Jack looked over his newspaper. "Hm? Maverick?"

"He's back! He came back!"

"Where?" Jack asked. "Where is he?"

Cobweb looked around. Maverick stood next to him. "Next to me. Right here."

Maverick nodded. _"Hm."_

"Where've you been, Maverick?" Jack questioned out loud.

Maverick appeared beside the boy. "I was visiting my wife and son."

"Wife and son? The book didn't mention any wife or son." Shadow spoke up.

"Why do you think I stood up to the resurrected beast? It killed my Eleanor and Edwin."

Everyone went silent.

"I just needed to see their graves."

Jack nodded in understanding, feeling guilt wash over him. How could he be annoyed with Maverick now? He just missed his family. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Maverick held up a dismissive hand. He disappeared.

Cobweb smiled up at his ghostly guardian and he was sure that Maverick was smiling back.

"Shadow," Jack spoke up. "Do you still have that spell for Cobweb's room?"

Shadow turned to him, smiling. "Yes, I do."

"Well, let's go then." Jack said, folding his newspaper up and placing it on the table.

Cobweb got off of his chair, following Jack to the door. Shadow and Alistair followed, leaving the three trick-or-treaters with Zero.

…

The rain had finally stopped and the sunlight burst through the clouds that had kept it hidden for so long.

Once Jack and the others reached the town plaza, everyone erupted into cheers.

_Cob's ok! And he's back! Ok!_

_He's alright, let's shout!_

_Make a fuss, scream it out!_

_Cob is back, now everyone sing!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

A huge smile was plastered across Cobweb's face.

"Everyone!" Jack called out. "Say welcome back to, Cobweb Skellington, your new Pumpkin Prince!"

Everyone let out their own cheers of "Welcome back, Cobweb!"

"Thank you, everyone!" Cobweb called back.

"Mayor," Jack knelt down to man he was addressing. "Call a town meeting!"

And so, the Mayor rode around in his hearse, calling out the town meeting through his megaphone.

"C'mon," Jack took hold of Cobweb's hand. "We have a lot to tell them."

…

"And so," Jack continued, his voice booming throughout the town hall.

Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the end of the story about Cobweb and Maverick.

"I decided to adopt Cobweb as my own son. Maverick shall stay with Cobweb and I in my manor. I expect you all to treat him and Maverick with respect."

Everyone began murmuring and whispering.

"That is all!" Jack dismissed.

"Dad," Cobweb tugged on Jack's trouser leg to get his attention. "I have a question."

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"When is my birthday?"

Jack paused. "I asked Lock, Shock and Barrel the same thing. They said it was simple."

"When is it?"

Jack smiled softly. "The day I found you. Halloween."

Cobweb smiled and allowed his father to pick him up and hug him. Cobweb looked over Jack's shoulder.

Maverick stood by the wall, leaning against it with his hands in his pockets. He lifted his hand and gave Cobweb a thumbs up.

Cobweb mouthed a thank you before hugging his father back. "I love you, Daddy,"

Jack smiled. "I love you too, son."

…

Author's note:

Aw. Sad and cute chapter! One more chapter left, guys!"


	17. Epilogue

Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Epilogue

_A shadow envelopes you. It soon starts to melt away. You see a skeleton sitting in a chair, holding a rather big book. He looks up from his reading and seemingly smiles._

"Ah," The skeleton says. "Seems we've gotten to the end of this book, eh?" He sees your confused expression. "What? You thought there was only one? Oh, no. There's more."

He sees your excited expression, begging him to pick up the next book and read it to you.

"Oh," He chuckles. "All in good time, my dears, all in good time. What? Don't recognise me? Why, I'm the person who's been reading you the story this whole time. Though, it was odd reading it like I was a different person. But, oh well." He sighs.

You tell him you don't mind.

"Ah, well, then I suppose I should stop moaning." Maverick chuckles again. "I tell you, though, that you needn't wait long. I believe the second book is somewhere in this library." He looks around the massive library you are currently in. "A friend of mine wrote these when I told her the stories of Cobweb and Jack. All quite large. How did I know the whole story? Why, I've always been with Cobweb. Just never really let him know."

He feeds the fire in the fireplace another log, muttering about how they shouldn't have a fireplace in a place where there's tons of paper.

"Well," Maverick looks back at you. "I suppose I'll have to find the next book, eh?" He stands and walks over to a large bookcase. "Ah ha!" He picks out another book, this one with a red spine while the last one had brown. "Here we are."

He walks back over to you and sits in his armchair. "The next book about our little Cobweb. Ready?"

You nod enthusiastically.

Maverick chuckles at your enthusiasm. "Ok. Be ready, be brave because it's story time."

He opens the book to the first page.

_A shadow envelopes you, taking you to a whole new story…_

…

Author's note:

There we go! Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween is finished! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, story alerted…Well, basically everyone who read this! Seriously guys, thanks to you, I got inspired to finish this story so fast.

Now, as Maverick has just told you, there will be a sequel called: 'Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween'.

Did that come as a shock? Maverick telling the story this whole time? I bet it did!

I'm now on half term! You know what that means? A whole week off school! Which means the sequel will be up sooner then you think!

Say happy birthday to my cousin! Her birthday is today! And my dad's birthday is tomorrow!

See you all next time!


End file.
